Akane in Chains
by Shadowlord88
Summary: Eighteen year old Akane Tendo lets her anger get the better of her and she accidentally commits a horrible crime. Seeking redemption, she allows herself to be incarcerated in a strict women's prison. There, she finds a world of corruption and violence. Can she make it out alive?
1. The Journey to Prison

I have decided to repost this with some changes and modifications. While I only posted this story on this site a few months back, I originally wrote it years ago and I wished to improve it. Some parts of this are the same as the previous version I posted, but some changes have been made as well. The changes will really be noticeable in the second chapter.

This is a story I originally posted to the Anime Addventure and have decided to upload here. I have edited the story somewhat, changed a few characters and have even moved a few scenes around, but it is essentially the same.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. It is the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Kitty Films, and Viz Media.

**Akane in Chains**

**Chapter One: The Journey to Prison  
**

* * *

Akane Tendo stared out the window of the van, trying to distract herself from the steel restraints pressing down on her skin. Handcuffs were locked around her wrists, legcuffs encircled her ankles, and a chain belt was wrapped around her waist. Her handcuffs were locked to the front of the chain belt and another length of chain ran down to her legcuffs. She was seated next to several other recently sentenced women and a couple policemen sat across from them.

She had drawn curious stares the moment she had been loaded into the van with the rest of them. Of all the women being taken to prison today she was clearly the youngest by at least several years. And yet, she was the most securely chained. The other women only had handcuffs around their wrists, not the additional legcuffs and chain belt. What did this young woman, practically still a girl, do to get herself sent to prison?

Akane ignored their stares, immersed in her own thoughts. She knew she could easily escape if she wished. She was strong enough to snap the chains and overpower the guards holding her captive, but she didn't desire to escape what she saw as just punishment for her actions. No one guilty of her crime deserved to be free.

* * *

Akane's life as a free woman came to an end about a month ago. School had let out and she had stayed with her friends afterwords to plan for an upcoming graduation party for their class. She had asked Ranma to wait for her at the school entrance, promising not to take too long. When the meeting concluded, she headed to the school entrance only to find Ranma was not alone. Ukyo Kuonji, owner of Ucchan's Okonomiyaki and Ranma's so-called cute fiancée, was with him and the two were engaged in conversation. Whatever they were talking about, they apparently found it either entertaining or enjoyable as the two of them were smiling and even laughing together. Before she could get close enough to hear what they were saying, Ukyo headed off as Ranma waved goodbye.

"How'd the meeting go?" Ranma asked as he noticed Akane approaching.

"It went well," Akane answered slowly. She was busy wondering what in the world Ukyo could have been talking to Ranma about. As Ranma and her left the school grounds, Akane's curiosity began to morph into suspicion. What if Ukyo was trying to pull another scheme to get Ranma to marry her? It would not be the first time she had attempted to do so.

"So, what were Ukyo and you talking about?" Akane asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Ucchan wanted to invite me to a cooking competition she would be participating in next Saturday," Ranma answered. "Apparently, restaurants all over Tokyo are competing and she wanted to see if I would go support her."

"And what did you tell her?" Akane asked slowly.

"I said I'd be happy to," Ranma replied, not picking up on the warning tone of his fiancée's voice.

Akane's so far neutral expression morphed to one of annoyance. Ukyo inviting Ranma alone somewhere definitely set off warning bells in her mind. "I don't think you should go, Ranma."

"Huh," Ranma asked, "why not?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could do something next Saturday instead. Maybe we could go on a picnic. Kasumi's been showing me new recipes and I'd love to try them out."

Ranma struggled real hard to hide his abject horror at the thought of eating any of Akane's food. If there was anything on the planet that scared him as much as cats, it was his fiancée's cooking. "T-That's great, Akane, but I'd feel bad if I told Ucchan I couldn't make it after I already said I'd be there."

"So, you'd rather spend time with Ukyo than me?" Akane muttered.

"No," Ranma replied quickly, scrambling to think of something to say. He knew he couldn't tell Akane he hated her cooking; that would only make her angrier. Eventually, he thought of an answer that he hoped she would accept. "I'd love to have a picnic with you, but I already promised Ucchan I'd go to her competition. A martial artist can't just break his word, you know."

"Ranma, promise or not, you cannot expect me to be okay with you going off alone with Ukyo!" Akane said through gritted teeth, tired of dancing around the issue. "For that matter, why are you so determined to spend the day with her?"

"Look Akane, I promised Ucchan I would go and that's the only reason. I'm not going because I like her more than you."

"Oh really, Ranma? Then how come you seemed so happy when you were talking to her? I saw the way you were smiling when she left! You really would rather spend time with her than me!"

"I was smiling because she was kind enough to invite me to her competition! Don't jump to conclusions!"

"Conclusions?!" Now, Akane was really furious, "Why shouldn't I jump to conclusions when you clearly love having Shampoo and Ukyo fawn all over you!"

"What are you talking about?! That's not true!"

"Oh yeah? Remember the Reversal Jewel incident?"

Ranma paled, "Y-Yeah..."

"Thanks to the Reversal Jewel, Shampoo was finally gonna leave us alone! But you couldn't have a girl ignore you, even one you claimed you didn't like! So what did you do? You went out of your way to get rid of the jewel, so she'd pay attention to you and flirt with you again!"

"W-Well, I... Uh, you see..." Ranma stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation.

"And Ukyo, your 'cute fiancee'!" Akane continued, "You tell me over and over she is your friend, but you've never, not once, told her that you only see her as that! Instead, whenever she comes up with some new scheme to go out with you, you just play along with her, lapping up all the attention!"

Ranma found himself on the verbal defensive as Akane laid into him. It didn't help that she was right, he did love the attention from all his fiancees, even if he didn't want to admit it. Frustrated and unable to come up with a good answer to her accusations, he instinctively resorted to what he always fell back on in an argument. Insults.

"Yeah, well if you weren't so annoying, maybe I wouldn't spend so much time with them!"

Ranma knew it was the wrong to say as soon as the words left his mouth. Akane stared at him in stunned silence for several seconds. Her body began to tremble and her right hand formed into a fist.

"Ra… Ran… Ra-Ranma…" Her eyes locked on to his; each brown orb bore into him with a look of intense fury. He was taken aback for an instant. He had seen Akane angry many times, but this time she looked downright terrifying. Suddenly, she stopped trembling and her body flew into rapid motion as she drew her fist back.

"How dare you!" she screamed as she swung her fist toward her fiancée's face with all her might. All she could see was red and all she wanted was to beat her fiancée into a pulp for what he'd just said. Ranma, however, jumped back at the last possible instant, barely escaping her reach.

He knew he'd gone too far this time. She was pissed, far more so than usual, "Look, Akane, I'm sorry," he tried to apologize, "I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this!" she shouted as she lashed out again. "You haven't done a single thing to get your 'cute' fiancées to leave us alone and you say it's my fault?"

Ranma kept on evading Akane's attacks. Seeing she wasn't about to calm down anytime soon, he decided it would be best to flee and allow her time to do so. The next time she missed, he turned and began running as fast as he could.

"You're not getting away, Ranma!" Akane yelled at her retreating fiancée.

The youngest Tendo's eyes caught sight of a small stone statue that was beside the doorway of a nearby building. Acting solely on her anger, she he hastily lifted the statue over her head and lined up for a throw. With a scream of rage, she threw it towards Ranma.

Hearing Akane's scream, Ranma turned and saw the statue hurtling towards him. He leapt into the air, dodging the projectile. As he turned back around, he was suddenly overcome with fear as he saw a group of several children were playing right in the path of the statue. He put on a burst of speed, but knew he'd never make it in time.

"Look out!"

The children looked up, but it was too late. The stone figure slammed into a young girl with brown hair in pigtails. She fell to the ground with a sickening thump. A frightful chorus of screams filled the neighborhood as the other children cried out in shock and terror. People exited their homes in confusion, which was replaced by panic as they noticed what had happened.

Ranma pushed through the forming crowd towards the girl. He knew an ambulance would take a while to make it and the girl needed treatment immediately. He made his way to a couple who held the girl in their arms. He could only surmise that they were her mother and father.

"An ambulance will take too long and she needs help immediately! I can get her to the hospital quickly, if you'll let me try!"

The mother was too shocked to say anything, but the father had seen the boy around Nerima before, including some of the fights he had been in over the years. He knew about Ranma's martial arts training and knew he could travel the distance to the hospital easily.

"All right, but please hurry," He said as he gently handed his daughter over to Ranma.

Ranma held the girl carefully as he began leaping over rooftops like mad, desperate to make it to the hospital. The crowd watched as he disappeared from view, their thoughts and hopes going with him.

And a little distance from the crowd, Akane watched these events in stunned silence. She looked at Ranma's departing form and then down at her hands in shock. All her anger and rage had fled as quickly as it had come, replaced by disbelief and guilt at her own actions.

"Wh-What have I done?"

Ranma was able to get the girl to the hospital and the doctors were able to stabilize her. The pigtailed martial artist ended up hailed as a hero. Akane's actions, however, had not gone unnoticed. Several people had witnessed her violent attack on Ranma and knew she was responsible for hurting the girl. It didn't take long for the Nerima police to be informed.

When the officers arrived to take Akane into custody, she offered no resistance. Her gaze remained on the ground as she calmly held her arms in front of her, allowing the police to handcuff her.

Akane was charged with criminal negligence and reckless endangerment, and was held in police custody until her scheduled trial. Said trial turned out to be rather short as she refused to defend herself. There was no point, as multiple witnesses had seen her commit the crime and she truly felt remorse for her actions. She pled guilty to the charges.

Her sentencing was scheduled only a few days afterwards. Her arrest and trial had become big news in Nerima and the courtroom was packed full of people. The Saotomes and Tendos sat amongst them, looking on in sadness and disbelief at what was happening. At the defendant's stand, Akane stood in silence with her head lowered in shame. Eventually, the judge entered the chamber, causing everyone to quiet down as he took his seat.

"Before I pronounce sentence, does the defendant wish to make a statement?"

"Yes, your honor," Akane replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "I-I know what I did was wrong and I know I deserve whatever punishment this court decides. I just want to say, I didn't mean to hurt her and I am sorry."

"Akane Tendo," The judge began, "while you may feel remorse, the actions that have led you to appear before this court cannot be condoned. Your reckless actions resulted in the grievous injury of an innocent child and could have potentially harmed more people. Furthermore, you have apparently engaged in similarly violent behavior routinely in the past. This may be your first offense, but the nature of your crime leads me to believe you need to understand the severity of your actions. I hereby sentence you to one year imprisonment. Your sentence is to be served at the Fujimi Women's Prison. In addition, you will not be eligible for parole or early release. It is my hope that your time in prison will teach you the importance of obeying the law and showing restraint."

Once the judge had pronounced sentence, two policemen proceeded to shackle Akane. Even though she was a first time offender, her status as a skilled martial artist meant she was to be placed in maximum-security restraints for transport to prison, the legcuffs and chain belt in addition to the standard handcuffs. She stood in shock as the officers chained her up, trying to come to terms with what was happening to her. A whole year in prison!

As she was led away, she could hear her father crying and wailing her name, a sound that broke her heart and brought tears of sadness to her eyes. Not only was she responsible for hurting an innocent child, but she also hurt her family with her deplorable actions. She could not bring herself to look at them, not wanting to see the sorrow and disappointment on their faces. Most of all she did not want to see Ranma's face, not after she had hurt that poor child while trying to hurt him.

* * *

Akane was drawn out of her thoughts by a sudden jerk as the van came to a stop. She and the other new prisoners looked up and saw they had arrived at their new home.

Fujimi Women's Prison was a complex of gray buildings surrounded by a large electric fence with guard towers. A single gate allowed access to the actual prison. Once clearance was granted, the gate swung open and the van drove through. Akane stared nervously at the massive gray prison complex as the prison van drove up to it. Even though she had spent her whole life training to be a martial artist, she was still apprehensive about spend the next year surrounded by hardened criminals. The van pulled up right next to the main entrance for the prison, where several prison guards were waiting.

"Welcome to your new home ladies," One of the guards said as she opened the door to the van's rear compartment, "now on your feet! Everybody out!"

One by one, each new arrival rose from her seat and stepped out of the vehicle. Akane's legcuffs audibly clinked as she shuffled to the van's edge and a guard had to help her step down due to the shackles.

"Line up and keep your traps shut unless we tell you otherwise!" Another guard commanded.

The new prisoners hurriedly formed a line and waited for whatever was to come next. Most of the women obeyed the guard's orders meekly without any protest. They were clearly frightened and didn't want any trouble.

One of the guards stood before the line of assembled prisoners. She had long, dark hair in a ponytail and an expression of contempt as she glanced over the chained women.

"Alright ladies," The guard addressed them, "listen up, because I don't like repeating myself. I am Chief Matron Yukari Hououji and I am in charge of the correctional officers at this institution. You will address me as such or as ma'am, if you prefer."

Chief Matron Hououji began to pace before the line of prisoners, looking each of them in the face in turn as she continued speaking.

"Now, if you were expecting to be treated with kid gloves just because of your sex, because you only committed a minor crime, or because you are a first time offender, I am afraid I have to disappoint you. As you may or may not know, Fujimi Women's Prison has a reputation as one of the strictest correctional facilities in the country. There is no 'easy time' here. You will be subjected to a strict set of rules and will submit to a regime based around correction and discipline, designed to turn each of you into proper, law-abiding ladies. Failure to follow the rules and commands given to you will result in serve punishment and believe me; we don't shy away from punishing disobedient or violent convicts."

She glared directly at Akane as she said the last part about "violent convicts." Akane averted her eyes; unable to meet the accusatory stare of the correctional officer.

"Now then," the chief matron continued, "my officers and I are going to take you inside and process you into the facility and as long as you do exactly what you are told without resisting, the experience will be much easier. But, if any of you cause trouble, I can promise you an introduction to the kind of discipline we practice here."

With that, the line of new prisoners was ordered to march inside. As she entered the prison building, Akane looked back at the heavy steel gate at the entrance to the prison yard and the world beyond its bars.

"Stop dawdling and keep moving!" One of the guards barked at Akane as she shoved her inside. She stumbled and nearly tripped thanks to her restraints, but managed to catch herself. She hurriedly shuffled forward as fast as her legcuffs allowed to keep up with her fellow prisoners as the door to the outside closed behind her with a loud clang.

Akane's prison sentence had begun.

* * *

Next: Akane gets her first taste of prison life.

Please review.


	2. Searches and Showers

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Two: Searches and Showers **

* * *

The clinking of chains echoed off the walls as Akane and the other new arrivals were marched through the prison. They passed through several security checkpoints before arriving at a large prison cell. This cell looked like it could hold a dozen people easily and the entire front wall was composed of bars, allowing anyone to see inside. The only furnishing was a long bench against the back wall.

"This is the intake cage. You ladies will be kept here until it is your turn to be processed," Chief Matron Hououji explained to the new prisoners before grabbing the arm of the first one in line. "We'll start with you."

After they marched off, the other guards began ushering the remaining prisoners into the massive cell. Akane was the last one in and she turned around in surprise as she heard the door slam shut with a clang. "Excuse me, officer, could you please take these chains off?"

"Your restraints have to remain on in the intake cell. Security reasons," one of the guards replied, "They will be removed when you are processed."

Akane could not fathom what possible security reasons required keeping them shackled. They were already in the bowels of the prison under lock and key; but she didn't have time to question the guards before they walked off, leaving the new arrivals to themselves.

Time seemed to drag as Akane waited to be called. The prisoners didn't speak, each lost in their own thoughts and misery. Intermittently, a guard would return and take another prisoner to be processed, one by one, until Akane was alone. She could not help but wonder if this was how the next year of her life would be: nothing but bars, chains and maddening silence. She could not fathom living like this.

"Alright get out here," one of the guards, a large muscular man, said as he unlocked the door. "It's your turn."

Akane tried to look calm as she rose from her seat and shuffled over to the guard, but she froze in shock as she felt the guard's hand brush past her rear.

"What do you think you're doing?" she growled, her depression momentarily forgotten.

"Sorry about that." the guard flashed her a smile. "Completely accidental, I assure you."

Akane did not believe him for a second and glared angrily at the pervert.

"Now that's a scary look," the guard continued, "I guess that's the look that poor kid saw before you busted her head open. Is this the part where you try to do the same to me?"

Akane really had been considering doing just that. Every instinct had been telling her to do it, but his words made her stop. She had willingly surrendered to the police and choose to accept her punishment because she had let her temper get the best of her. Even if he deserved to be slugged, how could she justify trying to atone for her crime if she kept resorting to violence.

"No," she muttered in reply to the guard's question.

"The correct response is '_no, sir_,'" the guard said sternly. "Now, let's try this again. Is this the part where you try to do the same to me?"

"No, sir," Akane replied through gritted teeth. She really wanted to teach this asshole a lesson, but managed to hold her temper in check, albeit barely.

"That's what I thought," the male guard said as he grabbed her arm. "Let's get moving, inmate!"

Akane was brought to the end of the hall and into a room labeled "Processing." It was mostly bare except for a metal table in the middle with a plastic container on top of the table. Chief Matron Hououji stood to the side of it, her face contorting into an expression one could only describe as disgust as Akane was brought in.

"Tendo, Akane," the chief matron said as she approached her prisoner, "Age eighteen. Charged with criminal negligence and reckless endangerment. Sentenced to one year imprisonment with no parole."

Akane eyed the correctional officer nervously. She had never even met this woman before today, yet she looked at her like she despised her.

"Before we begin your processing, let's get one thing straight, Tendo," the chief matron said, her voice laced with contempt and rising with each word, "I don't like you!"

Akane could not help but cringed with every word. She could practically feel the menace dripping off each syllable.

"You could've killed that child! How could you possible endanger someone's life like that, let alone a child?"

"It was an accident!" Akane stammered. "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Was it an accident that you were chasing your fiancé, threatening to beat him? Were all the previous times you engaged in such reckless behavior accidents as well?"

"No," Akane slowly answered, fighting hard to keep her voice from stuttering. "You are right. Even though what I did to her was an accident, it happened because I was trying to hurt someone else. I really do regret it and I am willing to accept responsibility for what I did."

Chief Matron Hououji paused for a few seconds. Akane lowered her eyes in shame, tears silently streaming down her face.

"I'll be keeping a close eye on you, Tendo," the chief matron replied, "If I catch you stepping out of line or causing any trouble in my prison, I swear you will regret it."

With a nod from the chief matron, one of the other guards approached Akane.

"I am removing your restraints," the guard said, "Behave yourself or they will go back on."

Akane felt relieved as the constricting steel was lifted from her skin. She had spent the better part of the day chained up and she eagerly rubbed her sore limbs. But as she was about to discover, her chains were not removed for her comfort.

She was instructed to approach the table. As she stepped up, she noticed a label on the front of the container with her name, a series of digits she assumed was her prison number, and a set of dates. One of the dates was today and the other date was exactly one year from now, the length of her prison sentence. A plastic bag was lying inside the container.

"Strip down," Chief Matron Hououji commanded, "Clothing goes in the container. Any jewelry or other accessories go in the bag."

Akane glanced at the male guard who had collected her from the holding area. He stood against the wall with his arms folded and was making no sign he was going to vacate the room.

"Isn't he going to leave?" Akane asked, gesturing to the male guard.

"Why would Officer Yamada do that?" the chief matron asked, "He wouldn't be doing a good job helping process you if he left."

"Y-You can't expect me to undress in front of him!" Akane shouted indigently.

"Perhaps you don't fully comprehend your situation, so let me enlighten you! You are an inmate of this correctional facility and you will obey all orders given to you! If you are told to undress, you will do so whether there is a man present or not! Now, stop stalling and get to it!"

"No, I refuse!" Akane shouted defiantly, her outrage overriding her sense of guilt, "He can wait outside the door, but I am not about to undress in front of-AH!" She was interrupted as Officer Yamada struck her with his truncheon.

"You really don't pay attention, Tendo," Chief Matron Hououji said, clearly annoyed, "I told you that you would regret it if you didn't obey orders. Now, I am not going to tell you again; either strip or we'll take matters into our own hands! Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane spat out. She could believe this was happening to her. Not only was she in prison, but she was at the mercy of a pervert with a truncheon.

Wanting to delay having to take off her actual clothes, Akane started with her jewelry. Normally, she rarely wore any, but she had for her court appearance. She removed the gold earrings and necklace and placed them in the plastic bag. Next, she began removing her clothes. She slipped off her heels before removing the nice blouse and skirt she had worn, neatly folding each item in turn and placing them in the container.

"Underwear too," Officer Yamada commented.

Slowly, Akane removed her bra and panties and deposited them in the container with the rest of her clothes, glaring at the perverted guard, and immediately covering herself with her arms. One of the guards carried the container into an adjacent room. Through the open doorway, Akane could see many shelves of identical containers.

"Now then," Chief Matron Hououji said, "we need to conduct a body search in order to make sure you are not hiding any contraband on your person."

"T-That's not necessary!" Akane stuttered, her sense of indignation replaced with fear.

"Its standard procedure," the chief matron replied, "Who knows what you might be trying to sneak inside? Now, will you cooperate or do we have to give you another demonstration?"

Officer Yamada already had his hand on the handle of his truncheon. Akane could knock the guards out and escape the prison, but where would that leave her? She'd still be a criminal and would never be able to go home again. It wouldn't change the fact she committed a crime and deserved to be locked up.

"I'll cooperate," Akane answered as she lowered her eyes in acceptance.

"Good," Chief Matron Hououji responded. She nodded to one of the guards who moved in front of Akane. "Officer Suzuki will conduct the search. Follow her orders to the letter."

"Yes, ma'am," Akane stuttered, as she watched the guard snap on a pair of gloves and produce a small flashlight. At least this correctional officer was a woman and not the damn pervert.

"Open your mouth!" Officer Suzuki commanded. "Wider!"

Akane opened her mouth as far as she could. Officer Suzuki grabbed Akane's chin with one hand to hold her head steady while shining the flashlight beam into her gaping mouth with the other. Satisfied nothing was hidden in her mouth, she let go of her chin and maneuvered behind her.

"Bend over and spread your legs!"

Even knowing what to expect, the command made Akane freeze up.

"Now!" Officer Suzuki barked, her tone making it clear she'd broke no argument.

Hesitantly, Akane complied, her entire body trembling as the officer knelt down behind her.

* * *

"Wash yourself as thoroughly as possible," Officer Suzuki said as she handed Akane a washcloth, a bar of soap, and a small bottle of shampoo.

Akane stepped up to the shower and turned the water on. Despite the lack of privacy, the warm water felt heavenly after the degrading body search. She started to scrub herself, only stopping when she realized there was something strange about the soap. It burned her skin and gave off a very powerful stench.

"What kind of soap is this?" She asked alarmed.

"Delousing soap," Chief Matron Hououji replied dully from her vantage point, having had to give this explanation many times before, "It will kill any bacteria or lice that might be on you. The shampoo will do the same. Now, keep scrubbing!"

"Don't worry, Tendo," Officer Yamada chuckled. "The smell will fade after a few days."

Akane truly felt disgusted with herself. The shampoo smelled no better and she cringed as she rubbed the foul formula through her hair.

"Alright, that's enough," the Chief Matron said once she was satisfied.

Akane turned off the water and was given a towel. Once she was dry, she wrapped it around her body, eager for any covering. She was taken to a room with a long counter dividing it in two. Behind the counter were shelves full of identical sets of clothes. Against the wall opposite the shelves was a bench where the other women who had been processed before her now sat, wearing nothing but towels as well.

"Line up ladies!" Chief Matron Hououji barked and all of the prisoners hurried to do so without complaint. The strip search, body search, and delousing shower had sapped any will to resist or act defiantly. Most of them kept their heads lowered, afraid to even make eye contact with the guards. Only Akane refused to lower her eyes, determined not to make the perverted guard think she was afraid of him.

"You will now be issued your prison uniform and supplies," the chief matron said as Officer Suzuki stepped behind the counter, "Give Officer Suzuki your sizes when your turn comes."

One by one, the prisoners received their uniforms. It took a few minutes for each woman to receive her new clothes as Officer Suzuki had to stencil each prisoner's number onto the uniform. As she waited in line, Akane felt relieved that she was about to receive some coverings. Unfortunately, it seemed the universe wasn't done tormenting her yet, as Officer Yamada joined Officer Suzuki behind the counter when she was next in line.

"Step over here Tendo," Officer Yamada said with a grin, "I'll take care of you."

Akane froze for a second before once more glaring at the guard. She could not believe the sheer sleaziness of this man! Her hands clenched into fists as she considered letting the bastard have it. She knew she was stronger than him. She could beat him senseless and would have gladly done so long before now. Sadly, she knew to do so would be to violate her new vow not to let her anger guide her actions. Still, it took every fiber of her being to remind herself of that.

"Tendo!" Chief Matron Hououji's stern voice called out, "You have been given an order by a guard and I suggest you obey it!"

Akane did not want to give Officer Yamada her clothing sizes, but knew it would be pointless to try and argue her case. The damn pervert was clearly amused as she reluctantly gave him her measurements. She reminded herself that she was at least getting some clothes and the pervert would no longer be leering at her while she was naked or only wearing a towel.

The full prison uniform was a two-piece gray jumpsuit with a white tank top undershirt, sports bra, panties, socks and velcro sneakers. In addition, each prisoner was also issued a stack of items that consisted of bed sheets, a plastic bag with toiletries, a laundry bag, a second matching set of prison clothes, and two sets of prison sleepwear.

"Prison gray is definitely your color," Officer Yamada said as Akane finished getting dressed.

Akane looked down at the uniform, her eyes drawn to the freshly stenciled prison number, 797455, on her jumpsuit shirt. The only thing she could think of was how she would have to wear these dreary clothes for an entire year; clothes that would constantly remind her she was a prisoner.

For the final part of their processing, the guards led the prisoners over to a wall with a height chart to take photos for the prison records. Eventually, it was Akane's turn and she was given a plaque with her name and prison number.

"Hold that up in front of you and face the lens," Officer Suzuki ordered as she manned a camera in front of the height chart.

Akane did as she was told and the guard snapped a photo of her.

"Face your left."

A second photo was taken.

"Now turn around and face your right."

A third photo followed.

"The only thing left is for each you to have a quick meeting with the warden," Chief Matron Hououji announced after the last prisoners was photographed, "She likes to meet with all new arrivals and explain what's to be expected of them in this institution. I suggest you all listen carefully and try and make a good impression."

The new prisoners were once again led through the labyrinthine halls of the prison. They were brought through a set of double doors into a more lavishly decorated corridor with carpeted floors and leather seats. The expensive décor looked like it belonged in a corporate office building, not a prison. They passed through another door into a waiting room complete with a receptionist, also in prison clothes, at a desk.

"Tell the warden we have brought the new prisoners," Chief Matron Hououji said as approached the desk.

The receptionist nodded and picked up the receiver of a phone on her desk and called into the other room. "Warden Matsushita says to bring the first one in."

Each prisoner was escorted into the warden's office. The others had to remain in line, forbidden from sitting in any of the chairs in the waiting room. Eventually, it was Akane's turn.

"You'll need to be on your best behavior to even have a chance of winning the warden over," Chief Matron Hououji told Akane, "She really likes children and doesn't like those who mistreat them, let alone almost kill them."

Akane's anxiety returned with the chief matron's words. As she was led inside, she could only hope her experience with the warden would be better than what she had so far endured in Fujimi Women's Prison.

* * *

Author's Notes: I apologize if anyone thinks I am being too harsh on Akane, but prison is not a nice place. Strip searches and delousing are common procedures in real prison intake and there are crooked guards who abuse their power and harass prisoners. I promise that things will get better for Akane in later chapters.

Next Chapter: Akane meets the warden and learns just what's in store for her during her stay in prison.

Please review.


	3. Meeting the Warden

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Warden **

* * *

As she stepped into the warden's office, Akane's eyes were instantly drawn to the middle-aged woman seated behind the desk. Her dark hair was up in a professional bun, she wore small rectangular-framed glasses, and she was dressed in an expensive business pantsuit.

"You must be tired of standing, having waited outside so long," the Warden said as she gestured to a chair in front of her desk, "Have a seat. You may place your stack of items on the table by the door."

Akane did so before seating herself.

"I suppose introductions are in order," Warden Matsushita continued after Akane sat down, "I am Noriko Matsushita, though you will refer to me as 'Warden Matsushita' or 'Ma'am'. I am the administrator of this correctional facility and will be overseeing your rehabilitation." She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "And you are Akane Tendo, sentenced to one year for criminal negligence and reckless endangerment, correct?"

Akane nodded her head in response.

"Answer the warden properly," Chief Matron Hououji ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Akane quickly answered. The chief matron's words still rang in her ears and she was determined to make a good first impression. She wanted the warden to know she wasn't a troublemaker.

"Well, Tendo, let me give you a brief overview of what your time in this facility will be like," Warden Matsushita began, "As you have already been informed, this prison operates on a strict regimen and all inmates are expected to conform to our standards. We are willing to reward those who obey the rules and respond to our rehabilitation efforts, but we will not hesitate to impose strict punishments on troublemakers."

"If I may interject, ma'am," Chief Matron Hououji spoke up, "I would like to point out that Prisoner Tendo has already experienced a little demonstration of our approach to discipline during her processing. She failed to undress the first time she was ordered to do so and it wasn't until Officer Yamada employed his truncheon that she realized it was in her best interest to obey."

Akane had to fight real hard to stay quiet. She desperately wanted to tell her side to the warden: how the only reason she'd initially disobeyed was because the damn pervert had been in the room. Was it really so unreasonable for her to have expected to be granted a small measure of modesty and not have to undress in front of a man?

"I would also like to emphasis to the prisoner that her experience in processing was but the barest taste of the kinds of punishment we can impose, should we deem it necessary." The chief matron smiled menacingly at Akane, whose anger turned to unease at the mention of harsher punishments.

"I will expect a report on the incident later," Warden Matsushita told Chief Matron Hououji before turning back to Akane, "I hope that experience taught you it is best to follow orders. Did it, Tendo?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane answered, "but if you will just let me explain why I-AHH!" Akane cried out as she felt the hard blow of a truncheon for the second time that day. This time it had been delivered to the back of her head by the chief matron herself.

"The warden only asked you a yes or no question," Chief Matron Hououji said as she sheathed her truncheon, "If she wishes any further explanation form you, she'll ask for it."

Akane cradled her head in pain for several seconds before slowly turning to face the chief matron. Her expression was a mix of anger and disbelief at the sudden blow.

"I can see you have an attitude problem, Tendo," Warden Matsushita commented, her voice adopting a strict tone, "If I were you, I would work hard to get it under control. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane slowly answered, trying to hide her outrage. All she had wanted to do was explain herself! Did they really think she deserved to be hit for that?

"Perhaps a further look at how you will serve your sentence will provide incentive for you to follow my advice," the Warden continued, "We believe hard work is a critical element of our correctional program. You will be put to work and expected to perform quickly and without complaint. You have been assigned to the outdoor detail, where you will spend most of your day carrying out manual labor in the fields and along the roadways around the prison. In addition to your work detail, you have also been enrolled in this institution's behavioral correction program, specifically the anger management course, which will teach you to curb your violent tendencies. Educating inmates on why what they did was wrong and how to behave in society is paramount to the rehabilitation process here at Fujimi."

Being told she would have to perform manual labor didn't really bother Akane and, while a part of her was hesitant about it, she acknowledged that an anger management course would probably do her some good.

"One other point that I must emphasis is that we expect results in our efforts to rehabilitate prisoners," Warden Matsushita went on, "It is not merely enough that you participate in our program, you must demonstrate a real commitment to reforming yourself. Every few months, you will be subject to a review by myself, the Chief Matron and your anger management instructor. If it is determined that you are not making a serious effort to rehabilitate yourself, you will be punished and given strong incentive to change your ways. Believe me when I say you don't want to experience that. Should you repeatedly fail to meet our expectations, I can petition the judge who sentenced you for an extension of your prison sentence, if I decide the situation warrants it. Considering the violent nature of your crime, I am fairly certain such an extension would be granted and granted as many times as necessary."

Akane's eyes noticeably widened at the warden's words. Warden Matsushita smiled slightly as she saw her prisoner clearly understood the implications of not behaving in her prison and keeping her attitude in check.

"I told you there was no easy time here," Chief Matron Hououji remarked, also noticing Akane's nervous expression.

"Well, that covers the basics of what your prison sentence will entail," Warden Matsushita said as she folded her hands together and looked Akane in the eye. "Do you have any questions or comments you'd like to make?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane answered, trying to keep herself clam, "I already told Chief Matron Hououji this, but I just wanted you to know that I truly am sorry for what I did. I am here to atone for my crime, not cause any trouble. I know I have a short temper and I certainly do go too far sometimes when I am upset. Still, I hope that I can overcome that and convince you that I truly want to change."

"That is certainly a commendable attitude," Warden Matsushita said, "however, actions speak louder than words. Prove to me in the coming months you truly mean what you said by not causing any more disruptions and I'll consider believing you."

"Yes, ma'am," Akane answered. She still believed she had been perfectly justified in trying to speak out earlier, but she also didn't want to give them any reason to punish her. She would try her hardest to be a model prisoner, even if it meant swallowing her pride a little. Besides, even if she felt she had been treated unfairly by the warden and the guards, she still knew she deserved to be locked up for the crime she had committed.

"Anything else?" The warden prompted.

"When will I be allowed to have visitors?" Akane asked, "I know prisons generally have times family and friends can come visit and I would like to know when."

"There is indeed a visitation policy here," Warden Matsushita answered, "We have set days when you will be permitted to meet with family or friends willing to see you. Whomever is visiting will need to make an appointment in advance and the visitation will be monitored and recorded for security purposes," the warden's voice became strict again, "You should also be aware that visitation is considered a privilege in this prison. It can be taken away as punishment if we feel you aren't making a serious effort to rehabilitate yourself. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Akane nodded. She really wanted to talk with her father, sisters, and especially Ranma. She wanted to tell them how sorry she was for what she had done and for the shame she had brought to their family.

"If there is nothing else, then our little meeting is concluded," Warden Matsushita spoke as she turned to Chief Matron Hououji, "Please escort Tendo and the others to their cells and get them settled in. It's getting late and they have a long day ahead of them tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am." the chief matron grabbed Akane by the shoulder and lifted her to her feet. "Let's go, Tendo."

Making sure to retrieve her stack of prison supplies, Akane rejoined the line of prisoners as they were led out of the pristinely-decorated administrative wing and back into the dreary halls of the rest of the penal complex. Eventually, they entered a long, wide corridor with several sets of steel double doors on both sides. Each set of double doors had a single letter painted on it, starting with 'A' for the closest and going alphabetically for each door further down. The prisoners were brought to a halt.

"This is the housing wing of the prison," Chief Matron Hououji explained, "Each corridor branching off from this main one leads to a different cellblock. Inmates are assigned to a block based on their crime and general temperament. You will now be taken to your cells and locked in. I strongly suggest you each read the copy of the prison rules provided in your cells. Follow the rules and your time here, while not easy, will be less difficult."

The chief matron walked off as the other guards divided the prisoners based on cellblock. Akane's downcast face quickly morphed into a guarded expression as Officer Yamada approached her.

"Come along, Tendo," he ordered as he grabbed her arm.

Officer Yamada brought Akane to the doors labeled 'D' and opened them with a swipe from a keycard. On the other side was a short hallway roughly ten feet long with another set of steel doors at the end. The left wall was dominated by a large window that revealed a guard station on the other side with two guards seated in front of computers.

"Hey, Yamada," one of the guards greeted, "I take it this is the newest denizen of D-Block."

"That's right, this is Akane Tendo," Officer Yamada answered.

"Pretty cute," the other guard said as he leered at Akane, causing her to shift uncomfortably, "Where has she been assigned?"

"Cell twenty-three."

"Alright, we'll unlock it as soon as you get down there."

The guard pushed a button on his terminal and the doors opened. Akane was quickly ushered through.

"Welcome to D-Block, our maximum security block for violent offenders," Officer Yamada explained, "You'll fit right in."

D-Block was a long two story corridor with prison cells on both floors. Through the bars of the cells, Akane could make out figures clad in the same gray prison clothes she wore watching her intently. It didn't take long for them to start speaking.

"We got ourselves a new fish!"

"Hey there, fishy! We're going to have some fun!"

"How old are ya, sweety? Does your mommy know where you are?"

"Welcome to hell, bitch!"

She kept her head low and tried to ignore them, wanting this to all be some terrible nightmare she would wake up from any minute.

"We're here," Officer Yamada said as he brought Akane to a halt, "Cell twenty-three, your new home."

The cell was small, roughly 8' x 10', with a set of bunk beds against the wall to her right. A metal toilet and sink were against the wall to her left. Next to the toilet and sink were a plastic desk and stool, both riveted to the wall and floor respectively. Above the desk were two plastic shelves where prisoners were intended to put their spare prison clothes and other permitted items when they were not being used.

Sitting on the lower bunk was another woman dressed in the gray prison uniform. She stared at Akane with a curious expression.

The guards in the security station unlocked the cell door electronically and the bars slid open with a loud clang.

"In you go," Officer Yamada said.

Akane hesitantly began to step over the threshold of her cell, only to stumble through when her jailor placed his hand on her butt and shoved her inside. She automatically regained her footing and twirled around with rage to confront him. The door clanged shut again.

"I swear if you do that one more time…"

"You'll do what, bitch?" Officer Yamada laughed.

Akane didn't answer, only scowling at the perverted guard.

"Try and get along with your new friend," Officer Yamada said as he walked off, leaving Akane with her cellmate.

* * *

"Warden Matsushita, the visitor you have been expecting has arrived," came the voice of the secretary over the speaker of the phone on the desk.

"Send her in," the Chief Matron replied.

The door to her office opened to admit the visitor: a young woman with raven hair in a long ponytail with a briefcase in hand.

"It certainly has been a while," the warden said as she greeted her guest, "I must admit, I was a little surprised when you called me up out of the blue, Miss Kuno."

"Call me Kodachi." The young woman smiled. "My mother counted you among her closest friends; there is no need for formalities between us."

"Please, have a seat." Warden Matsushita gestured to a chair before her desk. "You have grown into a very beautiful young woman, the spitting image of your mother. It's a shame she isn't around to see it."

"It certainly is," Kodachi answered softly.

"I'm sorry," Warden Matsushita said, seeing the Kodachi's downcast expression, "I didn't mean to remind you about…"

"Its fine," Kodachi interrupted, the forlorn expression fading from her face almost as quickly as it had come, "I shouldn't let old memories bother me so much."

"So, what exactly did you want to see me for?" the warden asked, wanting to move to another subject, "You mentioned over the phone that you had a favor to ask me, but I honestly don't see what kind of favor I am in the position to give you."

"Well, it involves one of your new prisoners," Kodachi began, a sinister smile on her lips, "A horrible woman by the name of Akane Tendo."

* * *

Next: Akane meets her cellmate.

Please review.


	4. Friendly Advice

Author's Note: A friend of mine drew a picture of Akane's prison mugshot. Check the link in my profile to see it.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Four: Friendly Advice **

* * *

Ryoga sighed as he trudged dejectedly through downtown Osaka. He had been trying to return to Nerima, but his poor sense of direction was constantly leading him astray. It had been over a month since he had been to the Tendo Dojo and he hoped Akane was doing alright.

"In other news, the case of Akane Tendo was finally resolved earlier today at the Nerima District Courthouse."

Ryoga looked up and discovered he was passing an electronics store with a news broadcast on the televisions in the store's window. Did the newscaster just mention Akane? He stepped up to the store window to get a good look at the TV screen.

"Akane Tendo was sentenced to one year in prison for the charges of criminal negligence and reckless endangerment." Footage began to play over the newscaster's voice, showing a downcast Akane behind the defendant's stand in a courtroom. "Her sentence is to be served at Fujimi Women's Prison, located just outside Tokyo. Akane Tendo, an eighteen year old student at Furinkan High School, was responsible for injuring six year old Ayame Yagami one month ago, while chasing her fiancé through the streets of Nerima."

The news report went on, but Ryoga was no longer paying attention as his brain processed what he had just learned. After a few seconds, he reacted the best way he knew how.

"Akane!" He shouted taking off at a dead run as fast as he could. Unfortunately, he was running in the opposite direction of Fujimi Women's Prison.

* * *

Akane gripped the bars of her cell tightly as Officer Yamada's arrogant laughter reached her ears. She glared as he walked away, desperately wanting to break out and give him the thrashing he deserved.

"I'd be careful around him if I were you," her cellmate said as she rose from her bunk, "Yamada likes to feel up all the new girls and he'll get violent if you resist."

"I'm not scared of him," Akane said boldly as she turned to face her cellmate, "If he tries anything like that again, I swear I'll make him regret it."

"If you do, you'll end up in the hole and you don't want to end up down there," her cellmate continued, "Besides striking a guard is a fast way to get your sentence extended. You'll be stuck in this hellhole with Yamada and others like him far longer than if you just grit your teeth and bear it."

Akane knew she was right, but that didn't make it any easier for her to accept the power the perverted bastard had over her thanks to the damned rules of her prison.

"Aren't there regulations preventing guards from doing this stuff?" she asked, "Isn't there someone I can complain to?"

"You're not going to find anyone who cares. The warden doesn't want a scandal from an investigation ruining the reputation of her prison, and the chief matron would rather protect her subordinates. There are some guards who won't _intentionally_ try to make your life hell, but they don't have the power to change anything. They usually turn a blind eye to not bring unwanted attention to themselves."

"There has to be something I can do." Akane's voice is filled with desperation. "I-I can't just let him get away with what he's doing!"

"I know it's hard, but it's best if you just try to act like it doesn't bother you," The woman's voice adopted a disgusted tone, revealing she disliked what she was saying, "Yamada gets off on the reactions of new girls like you, but if you act indifferent he'll eventually get bored and shift his attention elsewhere."

Akane could not believe what she was hearing. The more she heard about her prison, added to what she had already seen and experienced herself, the more it seemed this place wasn't designed for rehabilitation so much as torture and humiliation. She knew she could snap the bastard in half, but to do so would violate her conviction to not let her anger control her. All that would be accomplished would be earning a longer sentence and she knew she couldn't justify escaping after what she had done. She was trapped with no way out.

"This isn't right," she muttered, "This isn't fair!"

"This is prison," the woman replied solemnly, "It's anything but fair."

After everything else that had happened to her today, the realization that she was going to be at the mercy of the damn pervert until he chose otherwise with no recourse was too much for Akane. All of the sadness and frustration that had been building up flowed over as she sank to the floor with her back against the bars and raised her hands to her face as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, but hiding or sugarcoating what goes on here won't help you," the woman continued, truly sounding like she regretted saying what she had, "The sooner you understand the truth about this place, the easier your time will be."

Akane did not reply as she continued to sob. She felt lost and didn't know what to do. There was no way she could possibly last a whole year in a place like this, not when she was powerless to do anything without making her situation worse.

"Look, I know how you feel," the woman said as she stood over Akane, "You've just been taken from everything you know and locked away in a place where you have no power and no say in what happens to you. You're sad, confused, and scared and you have every right to be, but you need to stop crying and try and get a hold of yourself." Seeing Akane wasn't really listening anymore, she knelt down in front of her, grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her face, forcing her look at her. "You need to calm down and act strong. There are many people in here, inmates and guards alike, who like to prey on those they think are weak or frightened. Yamada is only one. You need to find a way to bear the pain and hide it if you want to last long. Do you understand?"

Akane slowly nodded her head, a choked sob escaping from her mouth.

"I know it's tough and I know I seem insensitive, but I am telling you these things for your own good. It seems like things can't get worse, but believe me, they can. If you want to avoid that, you need to stop crying."

Akane nodded again and started to wipe at her tears. After a minute or so, she had managed to stop crying and had calmed down; she still looked very nervous.

"Good," her cellmate said as she stood up, "Now stand up and let's get your bunk made. The guards will get upset if it's not made before lights out."

Akane helped her cellmate spread her bed sheets and tuck them under the thin mattress she had been provided. Having calmed down, she finally took in the other woman's appearance. She looked to be in her mid-to-late thirties with shoulder length brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Printed on the front of her prison jumpsuit top, the number 519395 stood out as boldly as Akane's own prison number.

"I apologize for not introducing myself earlier," her cellmate said as they worked, "I am Sayoko Kobayashi."

"Akane Tendo."

"You're Akane Tendo?" Sayoko asked curiously, "The one they've been talking about on the news lately, who gave that kid a concussion while chasing her boyfriend?"

"I-It was an accident!" Akane stuttered, "I didn't mean to! I just… I… I don't know..."

"Hey, I'm not going to judge you or anything," Sayoko said, seeing Akane's reaction to her question, "We've all done things we aren't proud of. I was just curious, that's all."

Despite Sayoko's words, Akane still felt horrible. Was everyone going to associate her with her crime from now on?

After her bunk was made, Akane began placing her spare uniform and other prison-issue items neatly on her shelf. As she did so, she noticed Sayoko watching her with a curious expression on her face.

"What is it?" Akane asked.

"How old are you exactly, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Eighteen."

"I thought you looked pretty young, certainly too young to be in a place like this." Sayoko said, her voice suddenly taking on an almost apologetic tone, "I have a daughter only a year older than you and I couldn't bear to imagine her locked up in a place like this."

Sayoko walked over to her shelf and picked up a photograph. Akane took the offered picture and saw a young woman with short brown hair and a small smile on her face. Next to her was a younger girl, who looked like she was in junior high. The strong resemblance between them was undeniable and Akane could only conclude that her cellmate had two daughters on the outside.

"She's very pretty," Akane said as she handed the photo back, "both of them are."

Sayoko smiled and nodded as she returned the photo to her shelf. "I wish the photo wasn't so creased. I've tried taking care of it, but that's hard to do in here. The guards will allow us to have pictures, but we aren't allowed to have frames to put them in." Sayoko paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you have family who will come visit you?"

"My father and my sisters and… my fiancé… hopefully."

"Hopefully?"

"I… I want him to come, but after what happened…. I don't know if he even wants to have anything to do with me." She couldn't really blame Ranma either if he didn't want to see her anymore.

"I am sure he will. You seem like a very sweet girl. No matter what you've done, I am sure he will want to see you."

Akane truly hoped that Sayoko was right. Ranma might be annoying and a jerk, but he could also be nice when he wanted to be. Despite getting angry with him at times, she had truly grown to care for him over the past two years since he'd entered her life. She did not know she could take it if he decided to leave her.

"How much time do you have to serve?" Sayoko asked, continuing to question Akane.

"One year."

"That's not too bad. Especially when you consider some of the other sentences women here are serving. I have a ten year sentence with six years to go. You'll serve your time and be free long before I am."

"Not if they extend my sentence. Hearing how this prison runs and seeing the kinds of things that go on, I don't know if I'll be able to…" Akane stopped for a second, shaking her head in dismay, "I'm sorry. You're trying to cheer me up and all I can do is be miserable. Honestly, I have no right to complain when you have to serve ten years."

"There's no need to apologize, but I'll go ahead and tell you that worrying will only drive you mad. You need to stay calm and just resolve to try your best to make it through one day at a time."

Akane nodded her head, forcing a small smile onto her face. She didn't know if she could do what Sayoko was asking, but she was determined to try.

"Lights out in two minutes!" came the shout of a guard down the cellblock, "Time to get ready for bed, ladies!"

"Well, it seems we'll have to continue this conversation tomorrow," Sayoko said.

The two of them changed into their prison-issue sleepwear. Sleeping attire in the prison was a plain nightgown that was the same dull gray as their jumpsuits with their prison numbers on the front. They then climbed into their bunks with Sayoko in the bottom bunk, while Akane had the top one. As Akane lay down and tried to make herself as comfortable as possible, a difficult task considering the rather poor quality mattresses prisoners were issued, a thought popped into her head.

"Sayoko, do you mind if I ask you a question?" She asked.

"What do you want to know?" Sayoko answered from below.

Akane paused for a moment, afraid she would be prying too far. Sayoko had been the only one to show her any kindness since she had arrived at the prison and she didn't want to upset her by asking something she might not want to discuss. Still, Sayoko seemed to know about her crime and her curiosity was simply too great.

"You said you were sentenced to ten years, right?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but… what exactly did you do?"

There was a pause for several seconds and Akane was afraid her question had indeed been too intrusive. She was about to reassure Sayoko she didn't have to answer when she suddenly gave a simple reply.

"Murder."

"Lights out!" the same guard from before shouted again. As soon as the words left his mouth, the lights in the cellblock corridor's ceiling flicked off in a cascading effect, plunging the prisoners into darkness.

* * *

Kodachi Kuno was quite pleased as she left the warden's office. Behind her, Warden Matsushita remained seated; her eyes alternating between her departing guest and the open briefcase filled with 10,000 yen bills on her desk. The warden had been more than happy to help her out, considering her past friendship with her mother, but the promise of a monetary reward had certainly provided incentive.

Akane was locked away, but that didn't mean Kodachi planned on leaving anything to chance. The Black Rose wanted to make sure her rival never interfered with her again. She deeply desired to pay her back for all the times she got in her way and came between her and her darling Ranma. With Matsushita agreeing to her plan, Akane would be spending the rest of her life behind bars, while she would be free to be with her Ranma and be guaranteed a front row seat to that bitch's misery.

The guard escorting Kodachi to the front gate could not help but stare and cringe as the Black Rose's menacing cackle echoed in the night.

* * *

Next: We finally check in with Ranma and the Tendos. How are they holding up in the wake of Akane's imprisonment?

Please review.


	5. Sadness and Resolve

Sorry for taking so long to get this out. I promise the next chapter will be out a lot sooner.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Five: Sadness and Resolve **

* * *

Soun Tendo was completely devastated by Akane's arrest. He'd always been very emotional and easily distressed whenever he felt his daughters were hurt or troubled. Still, it did not make the sight of him weeping over his daughter any less heart wrenching. He had cried every day since the police had taken her away and he practically broke down at the courthouse when the judge sentenced his daughter to spend a year in prison, protesting and wailing loudly. The poor man now sat on the back porch of his home. He was no longer loudly screaming like he had been earlier, but he was still crying to himself as choked sobs emanated from his throat.

Genma had tried to console his friend, but Soun did not even acknowledge him as he continued to weep to himself. The elder Saotome was not accustomed to trying to make others feel better, but he cared about his friend enough to try. Even though his efforts seemed to be futile, he still stayed close, not knowing what else he could possibly do.

"I've fixed some tea," Kasumi exited the kitchen holding a tray with several cups, "Would you like some?"

"Thank you, Kasumi," Genma accepted the cup the eldest Tendo daughter offered him. As he took the offered cup, he frowned as he saw her face. She was trying to hide it with her pleasant demeanor and a forced smile, but he could see her checks were red and puffy.

Kasumi silently laid another cup by her father, her smile faltering as she watched her father weep. He did not even seem to be aware of her presence. She paused for a few seconds as if pondering what she could say before quietly turning around and heading upstairs. Genma sighed as he watched her leave the room. Even she couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly help her father feel better and once more he cursed himself for not being good at consoling others.

After ascending the stairs, she approached the door to Nabiki's room and knocked.

"Nabiki?" she called out as she knocked. She waited several seconds as she heard movement from within and someone approaching the door before it was opened.

"I thought you might like some tea," she said as she held out a cup for her sister.

"Thank you," Nabiki muttered as she took the offered mug.

Once more, Kasumi had to struggle to keep smiling as she saw her normally calm and detached sister. While Nabiki had long garnered a reputation as an emotionless ice queen, it was clear that her sister's imprisonment had substantially affected her.

"You've been up here by yourself since, ah, we got back," Kasumi was not able to bring herself to say where they'd gotten back from, "Do you want to talk for a bit?"

"No," Nabiki replied hastily, "I just… I just need to be alone for a while." She moved to close the door, but it refused to move as her elder sister held it open.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened," Kasumi said in a concerned tone, "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Nabiki snapped angrily. The enraged expression on her face fell as quickly as it had come. "I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Kasumi gave her sister a nod of understanding, "_Please_ talk to me. I'm willing to listen."

Head lowered, Nabiki moved to sit on the edge of her bed. Kasumi sat next to her and waited for her to begin.

"All I ever did was make Akane and Ranma fight. Whenever I could profit from it, I was more than willing to help any of Ranma's rivals or fiancées out. Situations that could've easily resolved themselves were blown out of proportion because of my actions. And you know how the two of them are: Ranma is too stubborn and Akane is so easily angered. They blame each other every time something goes wrong and it's my fault for putting them in those situations in the first place. If I wasn't trying to make a buck off them, maybe their relationship wouldn't be so strained. Maybe Sis would have been more trusting and wouldn't have tried to chase Ranma that day and hurt that kid in the process. Maybe she wouldn't be in prison right now if I hadn't made their relationship worse!"

"You forget that they've gotten into plenty of fights without your involvement too," Kasumi replied, "Those two are just so stubborn with each other. I don't believe you caused them to fight any more than they would've anyway."

"All I know is that I am part of why they were always fighting. My interfering may not have been the only reason they fought, but it certainly didn't help! I just assumed that things would also resolve themselves or turn out okay. I never imagined this would happen."

A deafening silence descended after Nabiki finished speaking. Kasumi sat there for a couple minutes pondering her sister's words before finally voicing a reply. "We've all made mistakes. I'm just as much to blame for not trying to help Ranma and Akane work through their problems."

"We both know that's not true," Nabiki responded, shocked her elder sister would consider herself culpable in ruining her sister's life, "You didn't place your own sister in situations that made her despise her own fiancée!"

"It's _true_," Kasumi insisted, "Oh, I would listen whenever Akane needed someone to talk to or listen about a fight or argument she had with Ranma, but I didn't do anything. I never really tried to help her work through the issues they had. I just assumed they would be alright and everything would eventually work itself out."

Silence reigned as Nabiki absorbed what her sister just told her.

"Dwelling on our mistakes is not going to change anything," Kasumi continued resolutely, "I know Akane wouldn't want us to be blaming ourselves. What's important is that we try to make up for our past mistakes with what we do now."

"I understand what you're saying, Sis," Nabiki slowly responded, "It's just so hard."

"I know, but you're not in this alone," Kasumi answered, pulling her sister into a hug, "We're here for you, just as you're here for us. And just as we all are going to be there for Akane."

* * *

Whenever he needed to be alone, Ranma found the roof of the Tendo Dojo to be a very relaxing place. He would come up here whenever he needed to think on something or just have a few moments of peace after a hectic day of training or fighting. Though the sun had already set an hour ago, he was oblivious to the passage of time, completely absorbed in his thoughts.

To say that he was depressed by Akane's incarceration would be an understatement. He didn't cry aloud like Soun, but everyone could see that he was deeply affected. It still seemed unreal to him. After all, they had argued and fought countless times in the two years they'd known each other. Sure, she usually hit him whenever she got angry, but he always recovered and life would just go on. It never crossed his mind that anyone else might accidentally get hurt.

Much like Nabiki, he blamed himself for what happened. He should've just taken Akane's attack instead of running away. If had just held his ground, no one else would've have gotten hurt. Akane wouldn't have done anything wrong and she wouldn't be in prison.

His guilt went beyond that though. The truth was Akane had been completely right in her argument that day. As much as Shampoo and Ukyo relentlessly pursued him, he'd never gone out of his way to dissuade them. Even though he didn't return either one's feelings, he still happily played along cause he liked being the center of attention. He never once considered how that made Akane feel. If he'd just been more resolute in turning his other fiancees down, Akane wouldn't have had a reason to get mad at him that day. She'd still be here at the Dojo and not in some prison cell.

He was driven out of his circling thoughts when the sound of someone jumping onto the roof behind him reached his ears. He began to turn only to be bowled over as he was leapt on and pulled into a tight embrace.

"Ni hao, Ranma!" Shampoo greeted the pigtailed martial artist cheerfully. "Shampoo thought Ranma might still be awake."

"Shampoo," Ranma stuttered as he forced his way out of the Amazon's arms. After extracting himself, he stood upright from where he had been tackled and watched wearily as she did the same. This was the last thing he wanted now.

"Look Shampoo, I'm really not in the mood for this right now. Could you please leave? I'd really like to be alone."

As much as he prayed that the universe might show mercy on him this one time, it was not to be. Just like every other time somebody wanted something from him, words alone were not going to be enough to dissuade them.

"Why Ranma want Shampoo to leave so soon? And here Shampoo went to trouble of making dinner for us." She sat down the Chinese take-out box she had brought with her and produced a couple bowls of lo mein.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered. Despite not having eaten all day, he really wasn't interested in food.

"But Shampoo made it especially for you!" she pleaded, honestly shocked that Ranma was turning down her food. He had never resisted her cooking before. Even after the times when she used magical ingredients in her dishes to control him or try to make him fall in love with her, he had never stopped eating her food and always seemed happy to have some.

"Sorry, but I'm just not hungry. Now, could you please leave?"

Shampoo paused for a moment before an idea struck her. "If Ranma has dinner with Shampoo, Shampoo promises to leave as soon as Ranma finishes."

Ranma gave her an annoyed glare, but slowly walked over and picked up the offered bowl and chopsticks. If it was the quickest way to get her to leave, he figured he may as well eat. For her part, Shampoo was ecstatic, smiling happily as Ranma began to eat. "You like, Ranma?"

"It's good," he answered very unenthusiastically.

Shampoo frowned. She had been hoping that his mood would turn around after he started eating. "Ranma so quiet," she said after a minute of silence, "You usually so talkative."

"I don't feel like talking right now."

"Well, if Ranma have nothing to say, maybe hear great news Shampoo have."

Ranma gazed dispassionately at Shampoo, not giving her a verbal response. Regardless, the Amazon continued.

"Great-Grandmother is going back to village next week to meet with other members of Amazon Council. She taking Mousse with her so he can see his family. They both be gone whole week," She flashed a suggestive smile, "That mean no one else be at restaurant. Ranma could spend time with Shampoo, alone. No distractions to get in way."

"Not interested," Ranma muttered, not even looking up to meet her eyes as he slowly continued to eat.

Shampoo scooted next to him and pulled him into another embrace, bushing herself up against him as she did so, "Shampoo sure Ranma will enjoy."

Once more, Ranma forced his way out of the Amazon's arms. "Look, I'll finish eating your meal like you wanted, but I am not interested in anything else!" He usually got frustrated with the Amazon, but his current mood went beyond that. He was downright furious. However, the source of his anger wasn't so much Shampoo as himself. In the two years she'd been chasing him, what had he done to get her to stop before now? Oh sure, he'd complained in the past, but he never really did anything beyond that. And now, Akane was in prison, because he never manned up and just told Shampoo flat out he wasn't interested!

"Shampoo just want to make Ranma happy," she replied, frustrated by Ranma's reaction. Even when he said no, he usually wasn't this angry.

"Happy?" he snapped in disbelief, "How can you possibly expect me to be _happy_ after what's happened?"

"Akane got what she deserve!" she blurted out, deciding to cut to the heart of the matter, "She hurt innocent child while trying to hurt you! She deserve to be punished!"

"That doesn't mean she deserved to be thrown in prison for it!"

"Then what does Ranma think Akane deserve if not prison? You think she should be allowed to get away with what she did?"

"I don't know, but she didn't deserve to go to prison for an accident!"

"Accident no excuse for what Akane did," Shampoo retorted, "She belong in prison if act too violent."

"Too violent?" Ranma shouted, "Who are you to judge others for acting violent? When you first came to Nerima, you were trying to kill me!"

"That… That different."

"How was that different?"

"Shampoo was trying to fulfill Amazon law."

"And that's an excuse?"

"But Shampoo not hurt anyone," she hastily replied, "Besides, no try kill Ranma after finding out truth that he is man."

"It doesn't change that you tried to harm me and didn't care if others got in the way! Hell, even after you found out I was a guy; you've started plenty of fights with Akane since then! Don't try to act like you're any better!"

"But… Shampoo just trying to get Ranma to see how much better choice she is than Akane."

"And what if you had accidentally hurt someone in one of those fights?"

"Shampoo not hurt anyone," she repeated pitifully, unable to come up with a better response.

Ranma glared angrily. "Just leave."

Shampoo couldn't fathom how everything had gone so wrong. Why couldn't he just be happy with her? Desperate to try and salvage the situation, she cautiously stepped toward him and started to speak, "Ranma, please…"

"I said leave!" Ranma bellowed furiously, throwing the bowl of lo mein as he did so. It sailed past Shampoo's head, barely missing her before smashing into the roof, shattering to pieces and splattering noodles and pork on the tiles, "You want to make me happy, Shampoo? Then go back to China with your Great-Grandmother and stay there!"

Shampoo had never seen Ranma this furious with her before. The Amazon couldn't help but flinch at his glare and stepped back from him. Not knowing what to do, she turned and fled.

Ranma stared after her for several seconds before turning away, satisfied she wouldn't come back, and returned to lying down. If only he'd been that forceful with her years ago, maybe she'd have left by now. In any case, he wasn't going to insult Akane anymore by stringing them along. She had resigned herself to serving her time, but he was resolved to be there for her and let her know how much he truly cared for her.

* * *

Next: Akane's first night behind bars.

Please review.


	6. The First Night

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Akane in Chains**

**Chapter Six: The First Night**

* * *

After the guard called lights out, the cellblock plunged into darkness. The long ceiling lights that illuminated the cellblock flicked off one by one in a cascading effect, starting at the block's entrance until reaching the end. Afterwards, the only illumination came from a small light above the entrance to the block, casting a faint glow down the rows of cells. The newest prisoner to D-Block hardly even noticed, however, as her mind processed what she had just heard.

In Japan, ten years was a long time to be in prison and Akane knew one normally committed a very serious crime to earn such a sentence. Still, she hadn't been prepared for Sayoko's answer and couldn't help but feel frightened. She was sharing a cell with a killer! She was going to be sleeping right above someone who's taken another's life!

"Y-You committed murder?" Akane stuttered.

"Please relax," Sayoko groaned, hearing the anxiety in her cellmate's voice, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry," Akane forced herself to calm down, reminding herself that Sayoko had been kind and helpful to her. Still, she couldn't keep her voice from quivering.

"You shouldn't go around asking that question," Sayoko continued, "Not everyone likes to talk about what they've done."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Akane mentally berated herself. How could she be so stupid as to ask a question like that? Even if she was curious, she should have figured that someone's crime would be a sore subject, especially if it was enough to earn them such a long sentence. "I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing. I'm not mad. Just wanted you to know that it's not a good idea to go around questioning everyone about what they did."

"I'm s… I mean thank you for warning me."

"Still, for your sake, I shouldn't just leave you with such a simple answer," Sayoko continued.

"If you don't want to…" Akane started.

"No, you need to know, now that I've said something. You can't just tell someone that you're a murderer and go on like nothing important was said." She paused for a few seconds. "First of all, I want you to know that I am not some serial killer or psychopath. I've only taken one life and I believed they deserved it."

Akane listened intently, wondering what someone could have possibly done to make anyone think they deserved to die.

"A little over five years ago, my husband and my son were killed," she paused, clearly having a hard time saying what she wanted, "Shinichi, my son, wanted to go see some new superhero movie. I can't even remember what it was now. I was too busy, so my husband took him. While walking home, a drunk driver cut a turn too wide and swerved onto the sidewalk. They… they were killed instantly."

"And you killed the driver?"

"Not then. By the time I found out what had happened, he had already been arrested. His car was wrecked and the police and paramedics arrived on the scene not long after. He was tried and sentenced to eight years."

"But, if he was sent to prison for eight years, shouldn't he still be there?" Akane asked, confused.

"He should be, but it didn't work out that way," Sayoko went on, "It turns out, he was from a very influential family. Whether his parents bribed someone or if it was his status alone, he got sent to a minimum security facility designed for quick rehabilitation. Apparently, he did rather well there. He was a model prisoner and responded to all of the correctional programs they put him in. After serving only one year of his ten year sentence, he was paroled on good behavior." Sayoko's voice hardened as she continued, "That man took away my husband and my only son! He destroyed my family! He destroyed our lives! And they let him out after only _one_ year! I don't believe I'd ever truly felt hatred until that moment. I couldn't forgive him and I didn't believe the system had punished him enough for what he had done, so I decided to do something about it."

"So, then you killed him," Akane whispered.

"Yes, I killed him. I went to his home the night after he was released. He was throwing a party with some friends for his release from prison. I saw them through the window, laughing and joking with each other, happy that he was free. Any doubts I had about what I was planning to do were washed away when I saw him there, laughing as he took a swig from a bottle of beer. My rage skyrocketed as I realized this man wasn't even remotely sorry for all the pain he had brought to my home. I knocked on the door and, as soon as he answered, I stabbed him right in his fucking heart!"

The anger in her voice melted into regret. "And it was the greatest mistake I ever made. I killed him, because I wanted to get revenge for him taking my husband and son. I wanted him to pay for the pain my daughters felt at knowing they wouldn't see their father or brother again, but all I did was ensure my girls wouldn't have a mother either. For the past four years, they've had to grow up alone. Oh, they visit me, but I can't be a mother to them from in here. I wasn't there when Kiyomi was studying all night for her college entrance exam. I wasn't there when Naomi had her first crush on a boy in her class. My sister's done a good job watching over them, but I just… I just wish I could be with them."

Akane did not know what to think as Sayoko wrapped up her story. She felt sorry for her, hearing how her husband and son were taken from her. She wasn't sure how she would react if her father or sisters were killed so suddenly. But still, she'd killed the man, going so far as to track him down to do it. What he had done was wrong, but that didn't mean it was alright to take his life. She'd been angry many times with many people, but she couldn't imagine attempting to kill anyone. In the end, Sayoko seemed to regret what she had done and Akane could not help but feel sorry for her. It sounded like she had just acted without thinking and it had cost her so much.

It was then she realized the two of them were kind of alike. They'd both been locked up for acting on their anger. She might not be able to imagine the level of hate Sayoko must've felt to take a life, but she could understand her regret for letting her emotions control her.

"Thank you for sharing your story with me," Akane told her, "I know it wasn't easy for you and you didn't have to. You've just met me and there wasn't any reason for you to trust me with something so personal."

"You needed to know. I could tell you were nervous when I answered your question."

"N-No! I… I was just surprised, that's all."

"You don't have to hide it. I'd be nervous if I was in your shoes and someone I just met told me they were a murderer."

"I'll admit, it did make me feel uneasy, but now I understand why you did what you did. I don't want you to think I'm afraid of you or anything."

"You really are a sweet girl, Akane," Sayoko said, relieved to hear she wasn't frightened of her.

"How could they give you such a long sentence? I mean, surely they should've considered that the man had killed your husband and son, and the emotional state you were in."

"The judge said I deserved it since the murder was clearly premeditated, that what I did was extremely cruel. As far as the law was concerned, the man had already paid for his crime and I had only sought out revenge." Sayoko sounded accepting of this as she related the judge's words to Akane. "I know he was right too. Even if that man was a heartless bastard, what I did was just as cruel and heartless, if not more so. His crime was a drunken accident, while I set out with the sole intent of murdering him."

"Still, it seems so…"

"Ssshhh!" Sayoko interrupted as the sound of booted footsteps reached their ears. Akane began to panic as she quickly deduced the footsteps must belong to a guard. Had they been talking too loud?

"Night patrol," Sayoko whispered as the steps slowly grew louder, "Pretend to be asleep till it passes."

Akane rolled over so she was facing away from the bars and remained motionless. About ten seconds later, she heard the guards stop right by their cell. A flashlight beam swept the cell, lingering on her.

"That the new girl?" one of the guards asked his partner.

"Yeah, that's her. She's the one they had on the news earlier. Put that little girl in the hospital while chasing her boyfriend or somethin'."

"Yamada was saying she was quite feisty. Got all uppity with both him and the Chief Matron during processing."

"I can imagine, if he was there. You know how he is."

"Lucky bastard, always gets assigned to processing."

"Well, there are perks to being in bed with Chief, ya know."

The guards chuckled as they moved on to the next cell. Even though they'd past, neither Akane nor Sayoko said anything until his footsteps had faded down the corridor.

"They come through every so often to make sure everyone is asleep like we're supposed to be. You get put on report if you're caught awake during the night."

"You can get in trouble just for not sleeping?" Akane found herself being constantly surprised and horrified at how strict the prison was.

"Anything that doesn't conform to the rules or whatever they decide will get you in trouble. Of course, they're not going to go so far as to extend your sentence for something like not sleeping, but they might assign you extra work in the morning." Sayoko yawned deeply before continuing. "Still, it's probably best to try and get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, especially for you since you aren't used to the routine yet."

"Routine?"

"They wake us up real early for breakfast before sending us to our work detail. They like us out in the fields by sunrise. Trust me, you're going to need the sleep."

Wishing her goodnight, Sayoko rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Akane, however, didn't fall asleep as quickly. She lay in her bunk for some time, still taking in everything that had happened to her. A month ago, she was set to graduate from high school and go on to college, a bright future laid out before her. Now, she was locked up in prison for the next year of her life. She supposed she should be grateful that at least her cellmate was friendly to her. The idea that a confessed murderer would become her friend would've seen absurd only a short time ago. Now, after the harsh treatment she'd endured today, she was grateful to have any friend in this hellhole.

Eventually, fatigue finally caught up with her and she fell into blissful sleep.

* * *

Next: Akane starts a new day in prison.

Please review.


	7. Meeting Etsuko

Disclaimer: See first chapter

**Akane in Chains**

**Chapter Seven: Meeting Etsuko**

* * *

Akane awoke with a start to the loud clanging of an alarm bell. She glanced between the concrete walls and the bars of her cell confused, her sleep-addled brain not immediately recognizing her surroundings. It took a couple seconds for awareness to return and recollection to dawn and she remembered yesterday: the tight grip of the cuffs, the lust-filled leer of Yamada, the humiliating body search, and all the other degradations. She fought hard to stifle a sob, knowing that yesterday was only the beginning. Today was the first full day of her sentence.

"Raise and shine!" a male guard hollered from the entrance of the cellblock as the alarm shut off. "I hope you ladies got plenty of beauty sleep."

A few rather unladylike replies resounded down the cellblock. The guard only smiled in bemusement. "You know the drill, five minutes till roll call! Get your butts outta bed and get ready!"

Akane sat upright in her bunk, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. However much rest she'd gotten, it didn't feel like enough. Hearing Sayoko slide out of the lower bunk, she turned to greet her only to snap her head back as she saw her lowering herself onto the cell toilet. It hadn't crossed her mind till now, but the toilet was completely open with no partition of any kind. Anyone looking through the bars of their cell could see Sayoko. Worse, having now fully woken up, she realized she needed to use it too.

"You'd better get moving," Sayoko said as she rose from the toilet, "You don't want to start your first day by getting in trouble."

Akane lowered herself to the floor, then stood indecisively. She couldn't bring herself to step over to the toilet, scandalized by the mere thought anyone could be watching.

"If you need to go, you better go." Sayoko noticed her warily eyeing the toilet.

"But, everyone can see!"

"No one's going to care. Besides, there's nothing you can do about it, so you'd better give up on having any privacy while you're in here."

"It's… it's just wrong."

"Look, that toilet is the only one you're going to have access to until you're released. So, unless you plan on holding your bladder for a year, I suggest you hurry up and use it before roll call."

After waiting a few more seconds to build up her nerves, Akane forced herself to step over to the toilet. She kept her eyes locked on the floor the entire time she was seated, as if not noticing anyone watching her meant no one was. The second she was done, she practically leapt to her feet, pulling her underwear back up under her nightgown as fast as she could before flushing.

"You're going to have to learn to move faster in the morning," Sayoko told her cellmate, "You still need to make your bunk and get dressed."

Akane quickly tucked in her bed sheets and moved to put on her clean uniform.

"Change into the clothes you wore yesterday," Sayoko added, "Laundry won't be collected till after work detail and you're going to get dirty, trust me.""

Following Sayoko's direction, she began to change. She was pulling up her jumpsuit pants when all the cell doors in the block suddenly opened automatically with a loud clang.

"Prisoners, present yourselves for roll call!" A guard shouted from the entrance to the cellblock. As soon as the words left his mouth, the women of D-Block exited their cells. They formed lines in front of their cells, so there were two rows facing each other on opposite sides of the block on the ground floor and two more above them on the catwalks of the second floor.

"Damn it, Akane, come on," Sayoko whispered as she exited the cell.

"Coming," Akane said, hurriedly throwing her jumpsuit shirt on, pulling her arms through the sleeves as she stepped out and joined her cellmate in line.

"Just keep standing straight and, when they get to you, say your number and name exactly like I do."

Akane nodded to her friend and waited. It seemed simple enough. There were several guards with clipboards moving down the lines of prisoners, checking them off as they passed.

"Prisoner 519395: Kobayashi, Sayoko."

"Prisoner 797455: Tendo, Akane."

"A little slow waking up this morning, Tendo?" The guard remarked, "I saw you taking your time joining us out here."

"Y-Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

"Be sure it doesn't, Tendo." The guard continued down the line, much to Akane's relief. After a couple minutes, the roll was completely taken.

"Prisoners, face right!"

As one, the lines of gray-clad women turned as instructed.

"Forward march!"

The prisoners were led out of the cellblock. The ones on the ground floor were led out first, while those above had to wait before being allowed to descend the metal, spiral staircases to follow after them.

"Where are they taking us?" Akane whispered to Sayoko.

"The cafeteria for breakfast," she whispered back, "then, we'll be taken to our work assignments."

The mention of breakfast made Akane's stomach growl. The shock of prison processing and the anxiety of being incarcerated had made her forget her appetite.

The cafeteria was huge, easily capable of seating hundreds of people. Tables with plastic stools connected to them were arranged in rows throughout the room and a serving counter stood against the back wall. Prisoners from other cellblocks were already in line to get food or seated.

The line of prisoners from D-Block was merged with the line for the serving counter. It moved quickly as everyone was given the same food with no variation. The meal was a bland take on a Japanese breakfast: a tray with plain rice, a single piece of salted fish, a small helping of mixed vegetables, a bowl of watered-down miso soup and a cup of water to drink.

"Thank you," Akane said as she picked up her tray. The other prisoner manning the counter merely grunted in reply, not even looking at her as she prepared the next tray.

"Come on." Sayoko led her over to an unoccupied table. Along the way, Akane noticed she was drawing the attention of many of the other prisoners. They looked up as she passed, some whispering to each other when she was out of earshot.

"They're just curious cause you're new," Sayoko said, seeing her cellmate growing uneasy. "Most of them won't give you a second thought tomorrow."

Akane felt a little more at ease, but still didn't like the way some of them were looking at her. Reaching a table, they put their trays down and began to eat.

"You must really be starving." Sayoko commented, watching Akane dig into her meal, "The food here is certainly nothing to get excited about otherwise."

"I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. I'll eat anything right now." The food certainly tasted bland, even by cafeteria standards, but she was too hungry to be picky.

"Have they finally decided to give you a new cellmate, Sayoko?"

Akane looked up to see a group of three women approach their table. The one in the middle, who had also been the one to call out, sat on the stool next to her, while the other two stood behind her, like bodyguards.

"Yes, they have," Sayoko answered, before making introductions, "Akane, this is Etsuko Nagumo. Etsuko, Akane Tendo."

Etsuko looked to be in her twenties with dark green hair in a bun, the number 819045 was stamped across her jumpsuit shirt's breast. "Ah, the girl that's been on the news. I thought you looked familiar. Pleased to meet you."

"You too," Akane answered a little nervously. There was something bothering her about this woman. And what about the other two? Were they just going to stand there?

"Oh, of course, I'm being rude," Etsuko commented, seeing Akane glance in the direction of her companions. "These are my friends Maru and Toshie."

"Hello," both muttered in unison. They made no further attempt at communication and continued to stand imposingly behind Etsuko.

"I take it this is your first time in prison, right?" Etsuko asked, "I hope things haven't been too rough on you so far."

"It's… not exactly been easy," Akane mumbled sullenly. The degrading body search and delousing she had endured came to mind, as did that bastard Yamada.

"Yeah, I imagine. I remember when I was a first arrived," Etsuko chuckled, "Well, don't worry bout it. You'll learn the ropes soon enough. You just need the right people to help you along. I can help, if you want."

"Really? We just met and I don't want to..."

"Nonsense," Etsuko cut her off, "It'd be my pleasure, and maybe you can help me out at the same time."

"Well... ok, but I'm not really sure what I could do to help you."

"You are supposed to be a skilled martial artist, right? I don't think you realize how helpful those skills can be. It can be very dangerous in here if you cross the wrong people. I'm sure you've already seen how corrupt the guards are and a lot of the prisoners are no better. Friends need to look out and protect each other in here. If you'd look out for me and my girls, I'd be very grateful."

"I'll try as best I can, but... I don't want to cause any trouble. I don't want to give them any reason to lengthen my sentence."

"I see the warden still knows how to make an impression on newbies. Look, one of the things you learn very quickly is that almost all of the rules can be bent, even broken." Etsuko leaned in closer, causing Akane to flinch back slightly, "I'm not asking you to start fights or anything. Just watch our backs and we'll watch yours. It's a fair trade."

"Well..." Akane trailed off. She didn't know what to say. On the one hand, she wanted to help out Etsuko, who seemed willing to go out of the way for her despite them having just met. On the other hand, she didn't want to risk the wrath of the guards and her own vow not to fight or cause trouble rang in her head.

"If you don't want to give me an answer now, I understand," Etsuko smiled reassuringly, "You're new here and don't want to get on anyone's bad side. Just think about my offer, Akane. I assure you, it's the best one you'll get." She turned back to Sayoko. "In any case, I came over to let you know I've gotten hold of that item you wanted. I'll bring it by your cell tonight, if you have the cash."

"Don't worry, I have the money," Sayoko answered.

Etsuko grinned. "Good." Seeing Akane was confused, she decided to explain. "My friends and I run a little business. I provide certain luxury items that can't easily be found on the inside, for the right price."

"You smuggle things into the prison?"

"I prefer to think of it as providing a service for my fellow prisoners, who are otherwise forced to use whatever mediocre belongings they are issued by the state. Fortunately, I have some 'friends,' who can easily procure items on the outside and get them to me."

"What kind of items?"

"Anything really. Why, do you have something in particular you want?"

"No, not really," Akane answered, before asking, "Aren't you afraid the guards would find out?"

Etsuko chuckled. "So what? The guards may go on about punishing those who step out of line, but, as long as they get their cut, they're more than willing to look the other way. As I said, all rules can be bent or broken."

She rose from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a couple more clients I need to see. It's been a pleasure to meet you, Akane. Let me know when you're ready to consider my offer." She walked over to another table, her two friends following behind her.

"What is she giving you, if you don't mind me asking?" Akane turned back to Sayoko.

"A book that just came out that I really want to read," her cellmate answered, "The library here is horrible about getting any new releases, so I went to her. It's the only way I could get a hold of it. A lot of prisoners go to Etsuko to get little things like that."

"Oh."

"You should be careful around her though," Sayoko warned, leaning in close and speaking in a low tone to avoid being overheard, "She's already set her sights on you. She likes to recruit those who know how to fight, in case other prisoners try to muscle into her business."

"I can't believe the guards would let her and others get away with fighting."

"The Warden and Chief Matron are serious about discipline, but many of the guards can easily be bribed to look the other way. You'll find others besides Etsuko get away with it all the time. And she doesn't just deal with books."

"…Drugs?"

Sayoko nodded in affirmation. "And worse. And she'd expect you to help. That's the price of her 'friendship.' You really shouldn't get mixed up with her."

"I won't. Thank you for telling me." It was just one shock after another for Akane. First, she finds out her cellmate was a murderess and now she'd just been sitting next to a drug smuggler.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, and a guard ordered all of the inmates to return their trays and line up based on their work assignments.

"Just follow me," Sayoko said, "All of D-Block has outdoor detail as a rule."

"Okay." Based on her sentence so far, Akane wouldn't be surprised if her work duty was to bust rocks with her bare hands.

* * *

Next: Akane on the chain gang.

Please review.


	8. Hard Labor

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Eight: Hard Labor **

* * *

"Put your backs into it ladies!" A guard bellowed as she paced the line of prisoners."Anyone caught slacking off will be disciplined!"

Akane stabbed her shovel into the ground for what felt like the millionth time, lifting it up and dumping the mound of dirt and rock into a waiting wheelbarrow. While she wasn't using her bare hands, her earlier prediction about her work assignment hadn't been too far off the mark. The prisoners of D-Block were digging a drainage ditch next to the road that lead to Fujimi Women's Prison. Most of them stood in a rough line digging with picks and shovels, while a few carted wheelbarrows to dump the excess earth out of the way.

They had been digging for hours now, aside from a couple water breaks that only lasted about ten minutes each. It was close to midday and the summer heat was almost unbearable. Practically all of the prisoners had shed their long-sleeved jumpsuit shirts due to the intense heat, wrapping them around their waists. The tank tops they wore underneath felt far more comfortable with the temperature over thirty degrees Celsius.

Heavy legcuffs secured around their ankles limited their movement and their weight was felt with each step. Akane's strength allowed her more ease, but it was a definite reminder that she was a prisoner. At least her hands were free this time.

"You're holding up well for your first day," Sayoko commented next to her. "Most new girls can't keep pace. Some even pass out from heatstroke and would be in the infirmary by now."

"Comes with years of training and building up endurance. Still, I can't believe they just force anyone to work out here for hours in these conditions!"

"Only our Block is given the really brutal work. Most of the others have jobs inside the prison, like in the cafeteria or the laundry. Since we're the maximum security prisoners, they make us do hard labor as extra punishment."

"They make us dig like this every day?"

"We don't always dig. This is just the current task they have us on. Whenever they don't have construction work for us, they usually have us pick up trash alongside the road, if we're lucky."

"If we're lucky? What do they have us do if we aren't?"

"Sometimes they rent us out to the local garbage dump to rake the trash into piles. The smell combined with the heat is absolutely atrocious. Trust me, I'm much happier digging this ditch."

Akane grimaced at the prospect of having to work in a dump. She hated whenever it was Ranma's turn to take out the trash and he always let it pile up. The thought of wading through mounds of filth all day made her sick.

"And what are you two chatting about?" an irritatingly familiar voice called out. Akane turned to see Officer Yamada standing there with a smug expression.

"Nothing, sir," Sayoko answered, "I was just complementing Prisoner Tendo on keeping up with the rest of us."

"Indeed, I suppose there are some upsides to being all brawn and no brains. That's how you ended up here, using that strength of yours without thinking. Isn't that right, Tendo?"

"…Yes, _sir_," Akane answered through gritted teeth.

"Now, now, don't get upset. You may have the strength and mind of an ox, but you certainly don't look it." His eyes panned down for a second to her breasts. His smirk only widened at the menacing scowl on her face. "You are very cute, probably the only reason you ever had a boy interested in you in the first place. Even the dirt and sweat works for you: it's certainly a better fragrance than delousing soap. But, this isn't social hour ladies. You can talk during your lunch break. Back to work!"

"Yes, sir," both answered as Yamada continued patrolling the line of prisoners. Akane's scowl did not leave her face and she rammed her shovel into the earth.

"I know it's hard, but remember what I told you," Sayoko whispered once Yamada was out of ear-shot.

"I know and I promise I won't do anything stupid, but nothing's going to change the fact I _want_ to beat his face in!"

They would have lunch at their work site due to the time it would take to move them in and out of the cafeteria. They received a bag with a thin sandwich and a bottle of water for their meal. Sitting near the roadside, the prisoners were given thirty minutes to eat and rest before they'd have to resume their work.

"How much longer are they going to keep us out here?" Akane asked Sayoko as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Like her breakfast, it was bland, a few slices of ham and two pieces of bread.

"Our work detail doesn't normally end until five. We'll have a couple more water breaks, but they'll expect us to keep working till then."

Akane sighed in exasperation. Even in as great shape as she was, she was still going to be completely exhausted after five more hours of digging in the hot sun.

"At least we'll be able to relax after we get back," Sayoko continued, "We'll get to wash up, eat, and have a couple hours free time before lights out."

"Only to wake up and do it all over again in the morning," Akane lamented.

"We don't have work detail every day. Some days we-"

"Akane Tendo!" A voice cried out with rapidly approaching footsteps. Akane froze in shock at the voice; there was no way it could be him. But there was no mistake as when she turned she saw Tatewaki Kuno rushing toward her.

* * *

A Few Minutes Earlier:

Kuno stared out at the barren landscape as the car sped toward Fujimi Women's Prison. He drummed his fingers in agitation. "Drive faster!" he ordered his ninja butler at the wheel.

Sasuke Sarugakure frowned. "But, Master Kuno, we are already exceeding the speed limit."

"I said _drive faster_!"

"Y-Yes, Master." Sasuke complied, accelerating the car.

Kuno had tried to help Akane out after her arrest. He'd tried his hardest to get the charges against her dropped, but the fact that she'd attacked a child in front of so many witnesses made it impossible. He'd also offered to pay for her defense attorney, promising to hire the best in Japan, but Akane herself rejected his offer with the intention of pleading guilty. The only light in this mess had been that the judge sentenced her to Fujimi Women's Prison. He knew his mother's old friend, Noriko Matsushita, ran the prison and hoped she'd be willing to grant a request for him as well. He was currently on his way to see her to make such an arrangement.

He hoped Akane had at least been treated well. The idea of one of his loves being locked away with hardened criminals enraged him. If anyone had touched one hair on her head, he'd make them pay!

"There it is, Master Kuno," Sasuke spoke up as they drove around a bend and the prison complex appeared in the distance. They were still about a mile away, but the road was straight the rest of the way. Kuno looked up in acknowledgment, but his eyes were also drawn to the large crowd of people alongside the road just ahead. Seeing most of them dressed in identical grey clothing and with shackles clamped around their ankles, it was clear they were prisoners brought outside to work.

Did his eyes deceive him? No, there was no question. She was covered in dirt and sweat, chained and dressed like a convict, but there she was, Akane Tendo, seated on the ground with the other bristled with anger at the sight. One of his two beloveds was chained and forced to perform such mundane labor!

"Stop the car!"

Sasuke had no idea why the master wanted to stop here, but knew better than to ask when he sounded this insistent. He slammed on the breaks and forced the car to a halt. The vehicle hadn't stopped moving for more than a second before he threw open the door.

"Akane Tendo!" he cried out as he ran towards her.

All conversation stopped as everyone looked up from their meals, their attention drawn to the strange man dressed in a blue and black kendo robe running toward the prisoners. Akane didn't know what to think. Kuno had always been an annoyance, but part of her was glad to see him. Even if he was irritating, he was something familiar, a piece of her old life she desperately missed.

Overcoming their initial shock, the guards on watch sprang into action. Two moved to intercept Kuno, while the others kept an eye on the prisoners as a guard against distraction.

One of the guards held out her hand. "That's far enough, sir!"

"Out of my way!" Kuno barked, moving to sidestep the guards. He was brought to a halt though as the corrections officer grabbed his arm, pulling it behind him in a hold and forcing him to the ground. "Unhand me, you foul fiend! Don't you know who I am! I am Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan!"

"It doesn't matter who you are," the female guard replied, "No one is permitted to approach the prisoners during work detail! If you don't leave right now, you will be arrested!"

"Kuno!" Akane cried out in alarm as he struggled with the guard. He might be a jerk, but she didn't want him to get hurt on her account.

"Unhand the Master at once!" Sasuke cried as he jumped out of the car. No matter what he thought about Kuno's actions, he was honor bound to protect him. However, his intervention would prove to be unnecessary.

"Hold on," Officer Yamada said, waving for the other guards to calm down, "This man is a friend of the warden. It'll be on your head, if something happens to him."

The female guard seemed unsure, but released her hold. Sasuke pocketed the smoke bomb he'd been about to throw after seeing his master released. Though he stayed on guard just in case. Kuno stood, rubbing his arm vigorously as he glared at the corrections officers.

"I'm sorry if she was a little rough, but we have a strict procedure for dealing with suspicious individuals who try to interfere in our operations," Yamada explained, "For all we knew, you could have been trying to engineer an escape."

"I came to see Akane Tendo and I demand to see her now!"

Yamada glanced back at Akane, seeing the anxiety on her face. A subtitle smile formed on his lips, but it quickly vanished. "I'm afraid that's impossible. If you wish to see her, you'll have to wait till a scheduled visitation day and then it will depend on if she is permitted to have any visitors.

"I will not be denied seeing my beloved, not by you or anyone! And I refuse to tolerate this barbarity I see before me! How can you possibly force such a beautiful maiden like the fair Akane Tendo to dig in the hot sun like some peasant wench, and in chains no less?"

Akane could feel everyone's eyes move to her. A few suppressed snickers reached her ears, no doubt from the absurd way Kuno was talking. She wished she could just curl into a ball and disappear.

"Look, I understand your feelings," Yamada explained, "but I don't make the rules. We are required to bring prisoners out here to work and we have to chain them as a security precaution. If you have a problem with this, my advice is to take it up with the Warden. Maybe she'll listen."

Kuno glared at the man, clearly not satisfied with his response. "Very well, I shall. And you can be sure when I do that anyone who has mistreated or harmed a hair on Akane's head will pay for it!"

He stormed back to his vehicle with Sasuke. Surely, once he spoke with Noriko everything would be resolved. He paused before opening the door, looking back at Akane. "Fear not, Akane Tendo! I will see to it that this foul travesty is ended immediately!"

No one said anything for a few seconds as the car continued up the road toward the prison. Everyone was still trying to make sense of the strange incident that had just occurred. Once more, attention settled on Akane, causing her to shift uncomfortably. Why did Kuno have to be… well, Kuno?

Officer Yamada was the first to break the silence as he walked back over to her. "So, the Kuno family? Trying to sleep your way into money, Tendo?"

"N-No!" Akane shouted, absolutely appalled at his insinuation, "He's not my boyfriend and I'm _not _doing anything with him!"

"Then why did he refer you as his _beloved_, hmm," he asked mockingly. The exaggerated way he said it was too much and several other prisoners laughed out loud. Rather than punish them for their outburst, Yamada was delighted at the way they made Akane even more uncomfortable.

"He just thinks we're in a relationship, but we're not."

"Oh, you're leading him on, then? My, my, you are a bad girl."

Akane bristled, "That's not what I-AHH!" She was cut off as another guard came up and smacked her with a truncheon.

"You will not raise your voice to an officer, Tendo!"

She held her side as she glared at the guard. Why was this happening to her? She just wanted to serve her sentence in peace. Instead, she was being constantly harassed by some damn pervert and getting in trouble for just trying to explain herself! She hadn't done anything to deserve this!

"Alright, ladies, I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Officer Yamada raised his voice so all the prisoners could hear, "Your lunch break is officially over! Back to work!"

"What? But it hasn't been a half hour yet!" one of the women cried out.

"Yeah, we get a full half hour to eat!" another dissenter spoke up.

Emboldened, a couple dozen other prisoners began to protest as well. They'd been working all morning long and were understandably not happy to have their lunch and longest break cut short.

"All of you shut up!" a guard bellowed, "Next one to speak out of turn gets a trip to hole!"

That threat brought an instant end to their shouting, but they still glowered at their jailors.

"You can thank the disruption caused by Prisoner Tendo and her boyfriend for the loss of your break," Yamada elaborated. "Now, move it!"

Akane stared in open-mouthed shock. It wasn't even her fault Kuno had shown up! He was going to punish everyone for something she didn't even have control of and say she was to blame!

The other prisoners grumbled, but slowly retrieved their tools and returned to digging. Several of them spared rather hateful glares in Akane's direction as they passed her. One of them, a butch woman with cropped black hair roughly elbowed her. "Thanks a lot, bitch," she sneered before moving off.

"Come on." Sayoko placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Let's get back to work before we get in anymore trouble."

Akane nodded and returned to digging. Several of the other prisoners still scowled at her whenever the guards weren't looking. She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of what. The only thing clear was that Officer Yamada was out to make her life a living hell.

* * *

Next: Kuno meets the Warden.

Please review.


	9. Kuno's Request

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Nine: Kuno's Request **

* * *

Kuno's face was locked in a grimace as he stepped out of his car, his eyes scanning over the guard towers and fences with barbed wire. This dreary place is where Akane Tendo has been confined! If the sight of her in chains hadn't been enough to convince him his beloved was suffering a grave injustice, this certainly was.

"You're Mr. Kuno?" a guard asked as she approached.

"Yes," he replied sharply, his disgust leaking into his voice.

If she noticed his foul mood, she didn't show it as she continued in a cordal tone. "I am Chiyo Suzuki. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to Warden Matsushita's office."

"Very well," he turned to his butler, "Sasuke, stay with the car."

"Are you sure, Mr. Kuno?"

"I wish to meet with the warden alone. Stay here." His tone made it clear he'd broke no argument.

"As you wish, sir."

"Officer Suzuki led Kuno through the halls of the prison. Eventually, they reached the finely-furnished administrative wing.

"The warden's office is right through there." The guard gestured to a set of double doors. "Let the secretary know you have an appointment."

Entering the waiting room, Kuno turned to what he assumed was the warden's secretary seated behind a desk. He paused for a moment when he saw her. She wore the same gray jumpsuit as Akane and the other women outside. The number T-34853 was imprinted on the breast. The 'T' at the beginning stood out to Kuno, who hadn't noticed it on Akane's uniform. Still, it seemed this secretary was a prisoner too.

"Hello, sir," she addressed him, "do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, for twelve o'clock."

She flipped open a schedule book. "Mr. Kuno?"

"Correct."

"Hold on, while I let the warden know you're here." She picked up a phone on her desk. "Warden Matsushita, Mr. Kuno is here for his appointment. Yes, I'll tell him." She placed the receiver down. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to wait out here for a few minutes. The warden is busy at the moment and can't be disturbed. She wishes to apologize for the inconvenience and asks that you wait out here until she can see you."

"Very well," he sighed in annoyance. He moved to seat down, but stopped and turned back to the secretary. "I don't wish to sound rude, but I am surprised the warden would allow a prisoner to work as her secretary."

"Yes, I can see why that'd seem strange," the secretary chuckled, "What you have to understand is that not all prisoners are permitted to work alongside the warden and the other prison staff," she gestured to the prison number on her jumpsuit, "This 'T' identifies me as a trustee. Other inmates are assigned a six digit number, but trustees have the 'T' replace the first digit. We've earned a degree of trust and can be counted on to help out around the prison without supervision. We work fewer hours and it is nowhere near as difficult as the jobs the other inmates have to do."

"I see. Are there any other benefits to being a trustee besides easier work?"

"Several. We have our own cellblock that's separate from the other prisoners. The guards are more lenient on us keeping personal possessions. We're allowed to decorate and furnish our cells. We even have our own rec area with television. All in all, life here isn't that bad for us."

"Isn't there a risk that a prisoner might only pretend to be trustworthy to take advantage of the benefits of being a trustee?"

"I doubt that'd happen. No one is assigned trustee status upon entry to the prison, even minimum security prisoners. Only prisoners who've spent at least six months here are eligible. Also, they have to have a clean disciplinary record and demonstrate an honest desire to repent and reform. It's unlikely troublemakers will go that long without being noticed by the guards," The secretary glanced at a clock on the wall, "I'm sorry, sir, but I really should get back to work. Please have a seat and the warden will see you soon."

Kuno seated himself and the secretary returned to her work. The sound of typing and papers shuffling were the only noises in the room. He became increasingly restless, as the minutes past and the warden did not call him in. All he could think about was Akane chained up and forced to slave away under the hot sun.

After waiting close to fifteen minutes, he'd had enough. "That's it!" he proclaimed, breaking the silence. He rose to his feet and began to stomp toward the door.

"Sir, you need to wait out here until the warden is ready to see you," the secretary beseeched. She rose from her seat and moved to stop Kuno, placing a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Out of my way!" he barked, shaking her hand off, "I'm not going to wait a second longer, not after what I've seen!" Before the secretary could stop him, he reached the door and wrenched it open.

Warden Matsushita looked up from the document she was reading, surprised at the sudden intrusion. Her surprise quickly faded and she couldn't help sighing at the sight before her. Years had passed since she'd last seen Tatewaki Kuno, but she still remembered quite clearly how impatient the boy could be.

"I… I am terribly sorry Warden," her secretary stammered, moving next to Kuno and bowing apologetically.

"It's alright, Yuka. I was planning on seeing Mr. Kuno now anyway. You can go back to your work."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you." She bowed politely before quickly stepping out and closing the door behind her.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Kuno," the warden gestured to a seat. As he sat, the warden flashed a welcoming smile. "Seeing you all grown up reminds me just how long it's been since we last saw each other. You've become a fine-looking young man."

"Thank you, Miss Matsushita. It's a pleasure to see you, again. I only wish it was under better circumstances."

"Yes, I imagine it can be difficult when someone you know and care for is incarcerated. I admit my opinion of Akane Tendo is somewhat colored by her crime, but if an upstanding young man as yourself has feelings for her perhaps she's a decent person after all."

"Akane Tendo does not deserve such a cruel fate," Kuno began in a somber tone, "To see my beloved confined to this place and endure such horrid indignities is beyond the pail! How could you possibly allow her to be chained like an animal and forced to work in the dirt all day?"

"I know it must seem harsh to you, but she is a criminal. This isn't one of those country club, minimum-security prisons. Here, all criminals are expected to pay their debts."

"But forcing her to work in shackles? It's barbaric!"

"The restraints are a necessary security measure. Akane and the other prisoners working outside are assigned to what we call D-Block. The inmates assigned there are the most dangerous this facility houses. They have all committed violent crimes and have made the most escape attempts in the past. We need to take every precaution dealing with them. No exceptions."

"Akane Tendo is a beautiful and kindhearted young woman who would never do such a thing!" Kuno raged, "Can't you make her a trustee, like your secretary?"

The warden sadly shook her head. "I'm sorry, but everyone sent here for a violent crime is put on D-Block and subject to security precautions. If I were to make even one exception it would set a bad precedent. I can't do that for anyone, even if you are Mariko's son."

"But it's not even her fault she was sent here! It's the fault of that cursed Saotome! He is a conniving, treacherous, braggart, who no doubt tricked her into committing this crime. He made her chase him and perhaps used that poor child as a shield when he couldn't escape! I'll make him pay for it! I swear!"

"Um, yes, I'm sure you will," Warden Matushita answered uncertainly before deciding to steer the conversation back on track, "Regardless of whether she was at fault or not, I'm afraid I must adhere to procedure. She will be kept on D-Block and will be treated no differently than any other inmates." Matsushita raised a hand, forestalling a tirade from Kuno, "But, I've thought about your request to be hired on as a guard and I am willing to grant it. I owe Mariko a great deal and the least I can do is help out her son as best I can."

"You will?" The anger faded out of his voice, replaced with surprise that Matushita was willing to agree to his request. Now, he was getting somewhere on his quest to help his beloved.

"Yes, but there are a few things I want to be sure you understand before I agree to anything. I can't hire you if you are only going to fawn over Akane. As a guard at this facility, you will be responsible for keeping all prisoners in line and ensuring they follow the rules."

"I understand," he answered without hesitation, "I swear I will perform my duties to the best of my abilities."

"You will also be expected to dispense discipline to those who disobey the rules. That includes Akane Tendo."

Kuno starred with wide eyes for several seconds before replying. "You can't expect me to intentionally harm Akane Tendo!"

"Not at all," Warden Matsushita was quick to assure Kuno, "We use violence only as a last resort. The prisoners must be unruly and cause violence first for such a response. Still, she may have to be punished at times and you will have to accept that it could happen."

The aghast look on Kuno's face remained as the warden's words sunk in. "I will not stand by while Akane Tendo is suffering! No matter what!"

Warden Matsushita seemed thoughtful for a second, before speaking again. "Of course, if she follows the rules, it would not be necessary for her to be punished. As a guard, you'd be in a position to help her follow the rules and steer her away from punished."

"…Yes," Kuno said as his face lit up, "Yes! I can protect her and comfort her in her time of greatest need!"

"Well, should I take it you are interested in accepting my offer?"

"Indeed," Kuno said as he rose to his feet and bowed deeply, "Thank you, Miss Matsushita. You've provided me with a means to look after Akane Tendo. No doubt my presence will bring much relief to her troubled mind."

"Just remember that you will be expected to watch over all of the prisoners in this facility. I don't want you solely focused on only one."

"I promise I'll perform my duties to the best of my abilities."

"Like all new guards we hire, you will have to undergo an orientation program and some basic training. Your training will take place in A-Block with the minimum security prisoners. However, once your training concludes, I'll make sure you're assigned to D-Block."

Kuno was ecstatic, having gotten what he wanted. Even his beloved's incarceration would not separate them. He was too engrossed in his success that he didn't notice Warden Matsushita's warm expression melt into one of regret.

* * *

Next: We return to Nerima where Ukyo receives a surprise visitor.

Please review.


	10. Motherly Intervention

Sorry about the long delay. Between classes and writer's block, it's taken me far longer than I thought to get this chapter out. I am already writing chapter 11 and it should be coming very soon.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Ten: Motherly Intervention **

* * *

Ukyo sighed as she wiped down the restaurant counter. The crowd had waned between lunch and dinner and she was currently alone. Konatsu was out on an important errand. As she cleaned, her eyes drifted to the framed newspaper article hanging on the wall. "Young Okonomiyaki chef Wins Tokyo's Battle of the Restaurants" the headline read. She placed first in the annual Tokyo Restaurant Contest two weeks ago, receiving prize money, rave reviews from Tokyo's food critics, and even an interview with one of the major newspapers. And as a bonus, she beat out Shampoo. The glare from the Amazon when she was announced the first place winner had been worth price of admission all by itself.

Things were certainly looking up for her. News of her first place finish was drawing more customers to her restaurant. Even her father, who rarely kept in touch, called to congratulate her. She ought to be ecstatic at the recent turn in her life.

So, why wasn't she happy?

Even as she pondered the question, she already knew the answer. She wasn't happy because Ranma wasn't happy. No, it was more complicated than that.

Despite the two of them being rivals for Ran-chan's affection, she didn't particularly hate Akane. They actually talked on a regular basis, between class periods, during lunch, even out of school. When not competing against each other, they actually got along, certainly more than with Shampoo or Kodachi. They even helped each other out from time to time.

At the same time, Akane's incarceration meant opportunity for her. Akane had been, without question, the greatest obstacle between her and Ranma being together. Shampoo and Kodachi might be persistent, but anyone with half a brain could tell neither one had a chance in a million of marrying Ranma. He barely tolerated their antics and was always annoyed by their presence. Ukyo always knew it would come down to Akane and her and with Akane now out of the way, she was certain beyond a doubt Ranma would choose her.

She balled her hand into a fist, squeezing the cleaning cloth in her hand, as she ran through the reasons why her rival being imprisoned was a good thing. She shouldn't be happy about this. Even if they were rivals, she would never have wished something like this on Akane.

The door chime broke through her thoughts like a crack of thunder, pulling her back into reality. "Welcome to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki. Would you like to-" she paused, her eyes widening in surprise, "Oh, Mrs. Saotome! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Ukyo," Nodoka Saotome replied as she strode through the doorway.

The polite smile that normally graced the Saotome matriarch's face was absent, a somber expression in its place. Still, she carried herself with a regal bearing as she approached the counter, with the Saotome clan's katana cradled in her left arm.

"Can I get you something, Mrs. Saotome?" Ukyo offered, her demeanor having shifted from introspective to attentive.

"No thank you, Ukyo," she answered, "I've actually come here to talk with you, if you can spare a few minutes."

"I always have time for you, Mrs. Saotome," Ukyo was quick to reply, "What did you wish to talk about?"

"The engagement between my son and yourself."

Ukyo couldn't keep the joyful smile off her face as she jumped to what seemed to be the only possible conclusion. Ranma's mother was going to give her blessing to their engagement! After all, Akane was in prison. It wasn't like Ranma could marry her anytime soon. If Mrs. Saotome approved of their marriage, she had no reason to feel guilty, right?

"Of course, I've been hoping to have this conversation with you for awhile. Is Ranma feeling better?"

Nodoka seemed stunned by Ukyo's question. Her shocked expression slowly morphed into a harsh glare. "My son had to stand and watch as his fiancée was incarcerated. I doubt he'll feel better for quite some time."

The Saotome matriarch didn't raise her voice a single decibel, yet her tone conveyed enough anger and disapproval to actually make Ukyo step back. "I-I'm sorry," the Okonomiyaki chef stammered, "I-I didn't mean to sound insensitive. You're right, of course. I've just been so worried about him. He's been miserable ever since Akane's arrest."

Ukyo waited tensely for Nodoka to speak, for fear of saying anything else that might anger her. It was clear she'd assumed too much; it was still too soon for Ranma's mother to formalize their engagement. It wouldn't be proper so soon after Akane was sent to prison. It would look shameful and she should've known better. It was best she just listen to what Ranma's mother had to say before she made a bigger fool out of herself.

"I remember when I first meet you and the other girls who were interested in my son." Nodoka's expression softened, but her tone remaining firm. "Even though he was engaged to Akane, I thought it was wonderful that so many girls were attracted to him. It showed he'd grown into a fine man. Even when I'd heard my husband had engaged him to you, I still didn't intervene. I figured it could wait until Ranma and Akane were ready to marry. However, given what's happened and how much it's hurting my son, not to mention Akane's father and sisters, I've decided things cannot continue as they have before."

"What are you saying?" Ukyo nervously asked, not liking the direction the conversation was veering.

"I want you to stop," Nodoka answered bluntly, "I want you to stop chasing after my son."

Ukyo tried to speak several times, but no words came. "W-What?" she finally managed to stutter.

"I want you to stop chasing after my son and trying to force him to marry you," Nodoka reiterated.

The room was deathly silent as Ukyo's mind processed what had just been said. This wasn't right. This can't be right! She was Ran-chan's cute fiancée! She was his old childhood friend! She was the one he got along with most! "But, Mrs. Saotome, I-I'm the perfect wife for Ranma! I've known him since we were little kids! I'm an excellent cook! My okonomiyaki just won a reward for being the best cuisine in Tokyo! I would never hurt him and will always stand by him!"

"I'm sorry, Ukyo. I know my son considers you a friend, but it's clear you want something more, something neither my son wants to give nor will I permit."

"But I love him! I love him and I know he loves me! Give it a little time and I'm sure he'll tell you himself!"

Nodoka's eyes narrowed angrily. "I did _not_ come here to debate this with you. I came here to tell you how things were going to be."

Ukyo's unease and panic was rapidly being replaced with anger at Nodoka's refusal to even consider changing her mind. She might be Ranma's mother, but Ukyo would not be denied what was rightfully hers. "Your husband promised my father that our two families would be joined! He engaged Ranma to me and swore that we would be married! You can't just pretend that never happened!"

"I understand what my husband did, but my family's arrangement with the Tendos was already made and takes precedence. My husband and I swore to the Tendos long ago that our children would unite our two families together."

"It doesn't change the fact he engaged Ranma to me! I have just as much a claim to marry him as Akane or any of the Tendos!"

"Regardless of my husband's past actions, my son's engagement to Akane is the one I intend to see fulfilled!"

"What about my family's honor? Your husband ran off with Ranma and stole my father's food cart! He dishonored my entire family! I've had to live with that for twelve years!"

"It's true my husband wronged your family and I am prepared to provide compensation for what he stole. But your engagement to my son is over _as of today._"

"You-You can't!" Ukyo stammered, trying to think of something else to say.

"I can and my decision is final!" Nodoka found herself struggling to control her temper as the exchange grew more heated. "I care about my son too much to stand by and let you or Shampoo or anyone else hurt him!"

"Hurt him!" Ukyo was completely livid. "Akane's in prison cause she tried to hurt Ranma! How can you throw away my engagement for someone whose repeatedly bickered and fought with him day in and day out? You say you care about Ranma, but you'd let him marry someone like Akane! You don't care at all, not about Ranma or making him happy! You just want to see him fulfill that damn promise you made with the Tendos and the rest of us could go to hell as far you care!"

The silence as Ukyo ended her tirade was thick enough to be cut with a knife. Nodoka had remained silent, the only change a tightening of her expression. As outraged as she felt, Ukyo still flinched under the intensity of that glare.

"It's true Akane and my son have argued and fought," Nodoka began slowly, her voice deathly calm, "but they still care deeply for each other. They don't fight cause they hate each other or want to hurt each other. They fight because they want each other to know they care and they don't know how to say it. They are still young and get frustrated and anger easily. I know you don't wish to see it, but my son loves Akane.

"That's…"

"Let me finish!" It was not a request and Ukyo found herself shut down under the command.

"Right now, my son is in pain," Nodoka continued, "and I know nothing I say to him will make him feel better. But, I am his mother and I am going to do whatever I can for him. Right now, that is to try and keep you from making him feel worse."

"I wouldn't do that," Ukyo slowly replied, "I'd never do anything to hurt Ran-chan!"

"Yes, you would. Unintentionally, perhaps, but you would. My son blames himself for what happened to Akane. He thinks if he'd been a better fiancé to her, this would never have happened. As I said, a young couple fights because it's easier than talking through their problems. Problems like what Shampoo, Kodachi, and you have all been at the center of."

"Are you saying it's my fault Akane's in jail!"

"No," Nodoka replied, "Please don't mistake my intentions here. I'm not trying to pass blame onto you. Akane is responsible for her actions, for which she's willingly accepted punishment. I am saying my son believes he's at fault for not telling you sooner that he only thinks of you as his friend."

"W-What?" Ukyo was puzzled. Ignoring that Nodoka was telling her Ranma only thought of her as a friend, something she still was adamant could be changed with time, she had no idea what Ranma's mother was getting at.

"Do you know why Akane and my son were fighting on the day she was arrested?"

"No, I don't," Ukyo slowly answered.

"Akane was angry that you'd invited my son to your cooking contest. My son believes that if he'd been more open with you, and told you that he wasn't interested in marrying you, that there would never have been a fight and she would never have done anything to get arrested. That's why I don't want you pursuing my son any longer," Nodoka continued, "He doesn't need to have any of you trying to force yourselves on him and making him feel worse about not standing up and saying he loved Akane."

All the anger and frustration had faded from Ukyo's face, replaced with disbelief. Ranma blamed himself, because he didn't tell her that he didn't love her! Ranma felt guilty about Akane going to prison, because he loved her!

"I'm sorry to be blunt with you, but after what happened last night I've decided things can't continue as they have before," Nodoka paused for a moment before continuing, "Shampoo approached my son and tried to get him to go out with her."

This was news to Ukyo. "Shampoo did what!"

"She tried to get my son to go on a date only hours after he had to watch Akane hauled out of the courthouse by the police," Nodoka continued as if Ukyo hadn't said anything, "She only succeeded in reminding him that he hadn't done enough to dissuade any of you form trying to marry him and that Akane is spending the next year in prison because of it. I hope you can understand now why I don't want you accosting my son."

Ukyo tentatively waited a few seconds before speaking. "But, but-I… I love him. I can't give up on him just like that!" She raised her voice, but her words lacked the fire they had before.

"If you truly love my son, as you say, then please don't give him grief by trying to pursue him anymore."

Ukyo struggled to think of something more to say, but came short. All she could think about was Ranma blamed himself cause he didn't love her.

"That's all I wanted to say to you," Nodoka rose from her seat. She looked about to turn and walk away, but paused, "My son doesn't need fiancées, but he could use a friend. If you want to be there for my son as a friend, you are welcome at the Tendo Dojo. Just know that I refuse to tolerate things as they were before."

Ukyo remained silent, staring at the floor as her she struggled to deal with what she'd just learned. Seeing her words had made an impression on her, Nodoka turned and exited the restaurant without another word.

Ukyo didn't know what to do. Did Ranma truly love Akane? Did he really blame himself cause he hadn't told her he didn't love her? She cared for Ranma and wanted him to be happy, but was she willing to settle for being Ranma's friend? Her engagement to Ranma had been the driving force of her whole life till now. For many years, she chased Ranma out of a desire for revenge, believing he wronged her. Then she pursued him to settle the engagement as their fathers promised and, as she became reacquainted with him, found out she truly did love him. Was she willing to let it all go?

* * *

Next: Akane's first full day in prison comes to an end, but her troubles are only just beginning.

Please review.


	11. Watch Your Back

Note: Again, sorry for the delay in posting a new chapter.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Eleven: Watch Your Back  
**

* * *

"Alright ladies, that's enough for today! Pack your tools away and line up!"

Akane sighed in relief as she lowered her shovel; her arms felt as if they were about to fall off from digging all day. Patches of dirt dotted her clothes and beads of sweat flowed down her head. Taking a moment to wipe the sweat from her brow, she joined the other prisoners that were slowly shuffling towards the road that led back to the prison. A pick-up truck where the women were depositing their picks and shovels was parked along the side of the road.

"Well, you've made it through your first day," Sayoko remarked as they returned their tools.

"Yeah, just three hundred and sixty four more to go," Akane moaned as she figured how many days remained in her year-long sentence.

"Don't think that way. Remember what I told you, just try to make it through one day at a time."

Before she could say anything more, Officer Yamada swung around, "Shut up and keep moving!" he barked at them, "Or should I cut time outta your cellblock's dinner period?"

Dozens of angry glares from the other prisoners leveled on Akane, still sore at losing most of their lunch break earlier. A crawl went up her back as the animosity washed over her.

"No, sir," both women replied as they hurried to get in line.

After all the tools were returned, the prisoners were lined up in three columns side-by-side. One guard got in the pick-up and drove ahead, while Yamada and the others took positions around their charges.

"Prisoners! Forward march!"

The procession slowly made its way back to the prison. Although they were in sight of the facility, it took a good ten minutes to return between the exhaustion and their chains. This didn't stop their jailors from setting a harsh pace.

"Get those legs in gear, ladies!" Yamada barked, "You can shuffle faster than this! Move!"

Akane risked a glance back in disbelief at his commands. But instead of Yamada, her eyes found themselves drawn to another guard next to him, more specifically the menacing-looking rifle slung against her shoulder. The armed guard's gaze snapped in her direction and Akane quickly turned back around, a nervous gasp escaping her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Sayoko whispered.

"That guard back there has a gun!" Akane whispered back in alarm.

Japan gun control laws were strict, and it was rare to actually see anyone carrying them. Although the police carried sidearms, it was uncommon to see them drawn and they didn't normally carry anything heavier than a pistol. So the sight of the rifle clasped in the guard's hands had caught her by surprise.

"They like to take as many security precautions as they can with us. One of us might make a run for it... as if we could go anywhere with these damn things around our ankles!"

Akane managed to calm herself down, but was all this security really necessary? Escape seemed as unlikely as Ranma avoiding cold water. The weight of the legcuffs made taking anything more than small steps difficult and running impossible. Even if you managed to get out of your chains, the surrounding land was clear of obstacles for several hundred yards until the nearest tree line. She reflexively drew another sharp breath as she realized she couldn't escape, even if she wanted to. She was strong enough to break her chains, but she'd never get to cover before being shot; as skilled as she was at martial arts she couldn't dodge bullets. While she fully intended to serve out her sentence, the belief she could run if she ever wanted had been its own small comfort. The weight of her chains suddenly felt heavier as she shuffled along.

The prison gates opened with a metallic grinding as they approached. Ahead, Akane could see the entrance where she'd first entered the prison yesterday, but this turned out to not be their destination. The prisoners were marched around the side of the massive structure to a large garage where the prison's vehicles and tools were kept. Here, the truck that had driven ahead was parked next to a side door into the main prison building. Prisoners on outdoor detail were normally brought in and out through here.

"Prisoners! Halt!"

They gratefully complied, panting and breathing heavily after the forced march in chains.

"You three!" Officer Yamada ordered the three women at the front of each column, "Step forward!

With expressionless faces and no protest, the three inmates did as instructed.

"What's going on?" Akane whispered to Sayoko.

"They're checking to make sure we aren't sneaking anything inside."

"Hands behind your head and spread em!" Officer Yamada issued his next command and the three inmates complied. The female guards accompanying Yamada stepped up and began the pat down. Satisfied none of them were hiding anything, the guards unlocked their legcuffs and waved them inside before calling the next group of three forward. The procedure was methodical, but performed at a professional pace and it wasn't long before Akane found herself next in line.

Akane averted her eyes as she assumed the posture for the pat down and the guard got to work. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but she reflexively flinched as the guard's hands moved below her waist.

"Keep still!" the guard commanded.

"Sorry," Akane meekly replied, forcing herself to do so. She needed to calm down. Through sheer willpower, she managed to keep still until the pat down was complete.

"Alright, you're clear," the guard said as she unlocked her legcuffs. A wave of relief washed over Akane as she felt the heavy steel shackles being lifted from her ankles. Reentering the prison, she was directed down a corridor that led back towards the cellblocks. She walked slowly, waiting for Sayoko to catch up with her.

"You alright?" Sayoko asked as she fell into step beside her, "You looked like you were trembling up there."

"Yeah, I was… just nervous," Akane answered, trying to brush the whole experience off, "I'm still getting used to all this."

Sayoko seemed to accept that and the two continued to walk. They reentered D-Block and returned to their cell.

"Gather your clean uniform and soap and follow me," Sayoko told Akane as she collected her own, "We're expected to shower before dinner whenever we work outside."

A shower sounded real good after spending hours in that sun. Her stomach could wait a little longer if it meant washing the dirt and sweat off.

The showers were located at the far end of the cellblock. The changing room was already a bustle of activity as dozens of women undressed and headed through the open doorway to the showers beyond. There were several benches in the middle of the room. The left wall had a counter with stacks of towels and washcloths for the prisoners, next to a laundry bin for them to be put after their use. The right wall was lined with rows of cubby shelves for clothes to be stored.

Grabbing a towel and washcloth each, Akane and Sayoko found a couple open shelves side-by-side and began to strip. Akane glanced around warily as she undressed, expecting to look up and find Officer Yamada. To her relief, the pervert was nowhere to be seen. In fact, the only guards she could see in the changing room were women. A small smile crossed her lips. "Maybe I'll actually get to bath in peace," she muttered to herself.

"What's that?" Sayoko asked.

"Nothing," Akane answered, "Just afraid that bastard pervert was gonna show up."

"They normally assign only female guards to the showers, but the men can still come in if there's an emergency or a fight," Sayoko elaborated.

Akane paled slightly at the reveal that she wasn't necessarily free of Yamada, even here. Still, what mattered was that he wasn't here now.

Clutching their washcloths and soap and wrapping their towels around themselves, Akane and Sayoko joined the queue that had formed for the showers. There weren't enough individual showers to accommodate all the prisoners at once, so a line had formed. One of the guards stood nearby to ensure the prisoners kept order while they waited and directed prisoners in whenever a shower opened up. The line moved at a fairly quick pace as, one by one, a prisoner exited and another hurried in to wash before dinner.

Eventually, Akane found herself next in line with Sayoko behind her and it wasn't long before another prisoner finished up.

"Alright, you can go in," the guard told Akane.

Akane hesitated, realizing there was only one open shower. She didn't want to be separated from Sayoko. "Can't I wait until-"

"I said get in there!" the guard bellowed.

"What's the hold up?" a prisoner further back in line shouted.

"New girl's causin' trouble again!" another prisoner closer to the front called back.

That set off a cacophony as almost everyone in the line started shouting at Akane. She visibly cringed as she realized she'd just pissed everyone off for the second time that day.

"Go," Sayoko whispered.

Akane hurried over the threshold of the shower room. The pitter patter of her bare feet on the wet tile sounded deafening to her ears, as she practically bolted for the open shower.

Realizing she'd passed the point of no return, Akane figured the only thing she could do was wash up as fast as she could. She hung her towel up on an adjacent hook and turned the valve, releasing a steady stream of water over her body. She was once more thankful Yamada wasn't here as she saw there were no partitions or curtains for any of the showers. You were fully exposed to everyone else in the room or anyone looking in. She eyed the bar of soap she'd been issued suspiciously, remembering the horrid delousing soap she'd had to use the other day. To her relief though, it was normal soap without the rancid stench of delousing chemicals. She eagerly set about scrubbing the grime off her weary body as fast as she could; the sooner she was done the better.

"Slow down, sweetie. Ya' gonna rub your skin raw if ya keep up that pace."

Akane looked up to her right and found herself face-to-face with the butch prisoner with the short, cropped hair who'd bumped into her earlier in the field after Kuno had left. Her nudity revealed the elaborate tattoo of a Chinese dragon that covered her back with wisps of smoke and clouds around it.

_Yakuza. _

"What's your rush?" she gave Akane a menacing grin, "Wanna get clean in case your rich boyfriend shows up again?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Akane snapped, glaring at the other woman.

"Think ya hit a nerve, Junko," another woman on Akane's other side laughed.

Junko's grin widened, "What is he then? Your ex? Your pimp? Someone you picked up while streetwalking?"

Akane's face contorted into a look of shocked indignation and turned bright red. She tried to reply, but was so taken aback she couldn't form the words. Where did this woman get off thinking she was some kind of prostitute!

"I told you, he's not my boyfriend or… or anything!" Akane stammered furiously, "Kuno is just some stupid jerk who's delusional! I've never and would never do anything with him!"

Junko and her friend only laughed harder seeing Akane's affronted expression.

Akane caught sight of Sayoko entering the shower room, but to her distress the only open shower was on the other side of the room.

"Aw, don't look so glum, we'll keep ya company for awhile," Junko chuckled, "Teach ya' somethin' good to know round here."

"Look, I just want to take a shower in peace," Akane pleaded, "I don't want any trouble."

"Well, that's a shame."

Akane suddenly felt herself being spun around and slammed back into the wall by Junko's friend. Before she could react, Junko stepped in front of her holding a sharpened piece of metal to her neck. It was small, possible a nail before it had been filed into a much sharper point.

"Now, now, no sudden moves, sweetie," Junko smirked, "I know ya' supposed t' be some kinda martial artist, but that's not gonna stop me puttin' a hole in ya' jugular when I'm this close."

Akane could feel the tip of the shank pressing lightly against her neck. It would just take a little more force for Junko to fulfill her threat. She gripped her fists as she attempted to steel herself, fighting to keep from succumbing to panic.

"Don't think 'bout callin' for help, either. Utter one peep, and yer dead. Got it? I've already killed several people. I doubt one more's gonna get me in any worse than I already am."

Akane nodded her head slowly.

"Good," Junko muttered, "Now then, I said I was gonna teach ya somethin', so listen up. I don' like gettin' in trouble 'cause of some new bitch like you. I was just startin' to relax and enjoy my lunch when suddenly ya' boyfriend comes runnin' up and ruins our break. Now, you've only been here a day, so I'll let ya' off easy this time. But I want ya' ta understand from now on: I don' care who ya' are on the outside or if ya have some rich guy fuckin' ya'. In here, ya' don't do anythin' ta piss me off! Got it?"

Akane was starting to nod slowly again when they suddenly heard someone approaching. Junko turned around.

"Get off her!" Sayoko's fist slammed into Junko's face. She fell to the ground caught completely off guard. The shank slipped from her grip and clattered to the tile floor.

"You bitch!" Junko's friend shouted. She released her hold on Akane and took a swing at Sayoko. All the other prisoners in the room were now staring at the fight, some in surprise, some in interest.

Junko started to rise from the ground, picking her shank back up and glaring menacingly at Sayoko's back. Akane charged Junko, tackling her to the ground. Again, the shank fell from her hand, this time it was caught in the water flow and carried down a drain in the floor.

A sharp whistle cut through the air as guards ran into the showers from the changing room, drawn by the screams and shouts of the fight. "Break it up, ladies!" one guard shouted before blowing her whistle again and drawing her truncheon, "I said break it up!"

The guards hauled Akane and Junko to their feet and pulled Sayoko and the other woman apart. A few sharp blows from the truncheons ended any struggling from the prisoners and they didn't resist the guard's grip.

"You four! Line up at attention and don't fuckin' move!" one guard barked at them. The four prisoners did as instructed, while the guard then turned and addressed the other prisoners in the room, "The rest of you, clear out!" They hurried to do so.

"What's going on in here," came a familiar voice and Akane visibly paled as Officer Yamada entered the room.

"We've had ourselves a fight," the guard who had told them to line up answered, gesturing with her truncheon to the four prisoners.

"That so?" Yamada stepped before them, a lecherous smirk on his face as his eyes took them in.

Akane moved to cover herself, but quickly earned a rap from a female guard's truncheon, "At attention means arms to your side, Inmate!"

Akane looked pleadingly at the guard, but received only a stern glare in response. Hesitantly, she lowered her arms. Yamada's smirk widened seeing her discomfort.

"Well, ladies," Yamada addressed them, "what's all the commotion about?" When no one immediately answered, Yamada drew his own truncheon and walked up to them. He seemed to debate with himself for a second before lightly tapping Junko with it just above her breast. "Prisoner Takeuchi, why don't you tell us what happened?"

"Yes, sir," Junko answered, "Me and Prisoner Ono," she gestured with her head toward her friend, "were just takin' a shower, mindin' our own business. Suddenly, these two attack us out of nowhere. The new girl tackled me to the ground and her friend was attacking Ono."

"We did find Prisoner Takeuchi on the ground with Prisoner Tendo on top of her when we came in," one of the female guards confirmed.

"I see," Yamada said.

"That's a lie!" Akane shouted, unable to stop herself. She couldn't just let Junko get away with pinning everything on them.

"Quiet!" a guard shouted, "You haven't been given permission to speak!"

Yamada held up his hand though, cutting off the other guard's protest. "Are you saying that's not what happened, Prisoner Tendo? Are you accusing Prisoner Takeuchi of lying?"

"Y-Yes, sir, I am," Akane answered, nervously.

"Why don't you tell us what really happened then?"

"W-Well, those two attacked me! They threw me into the wall and held some kinda sharp object to my throat and threatened me. But, Sayoko rescued me. She came over and-"

"Prisoner Kobayashi, Tendo," Yamada corrected, "You will only use a prisoner's last name when referring to them. I have no doubt you all share your first names, but if we catch you doing it, it's a violation of the rules."

"R-Right," Akane stuttered, "P-Prisoner Kobayashi saved me. She got Jun- uh, Prisoner Takeuchi off me, but Prisoner Ono started attacking her. Then, I saw Prisoner Takeuchi was gonna stab her and I moved to stop her, tackling her to the ground. That's about when the other guards came in."

"So, it appears we have two different accounts of what happened here? Now, which one is true?" Yamada seemed to pause in thought for a second, before turning back to Akane. "Prisoner Tendo, you said they held a sharp object to your throat?"

"Yes, sir."

"What kind of object, exactly?"

"It was some kind of piece of metal, small and sharp."

"Well, Tendo, I have a question for you? Where is this weapon? I'm looking around and I can't seem to find it anywhere."

Akane flinched as she recalled seeing the sliver of metal being swept into the drain. "W-When I knocked Prisoner Takeuchi to the ground, it fell from her hand and went into the drain."

"The drain, Tendo?" Yamada asked skeptically. Some of the other guards were chuckling.

"Y-Yes sir, it's true!" Akane pleaded desperately, "Please, you have to believe me!"

"I wish I could Tendo, but unfortunately there's no proof. And what the other guards saw when they came in seems to support Takeuchi's story."

Akane's heart sank as she heard the finality in Yamada's voice. This wasn't fair! They hadn't done anything wrong!

"Sir," Sayoko spoke, getting Yamada's attention.

"Prisoner Kobayashi," Officer Yamada acknowledged her, "You have something to say?"

"Yes sir," Sayoko answered solemnly, "I should take full responsibility for what happened. Prisoner Tendo is not at fault."

Akane looked at Sayoko quizzically. What was she doing?

"Explain, how she is not at fault," Yamada asked, "She attacked Prisoner Takeuchi."

"Only because I told her to," Sayoko replied, "I was the one who wanted a fight and I forced her to go along with it."

Akane's confusion was replaced with shock. Sayoko knew there was no way the guards would believe the truth, so she was going to at least try and protect her! "Sir," Akane spoke up, unwilling to let her new friend take the fall alone, "that's not wha-"

"Silence, Tendo!" Yamada cut her off. He then turned back to Sayoko, "Are you trying to say you coerced her into fighting Prisoners Takeuchi and Ono?"

"Yes," Sayoko answered, "I threatened her if she didn't agree to help."

"I see," Yamada said, "Normally, you'd both be punished regardless, but since Prisoner Tendo is new and this is the first time she's been incarcerated I'll overlook her participation. Of course, you'll be spending extra time in solitary for coercing her too," Yamada turned to one of the other guards, "Put her in the hole."

The guard nodded and stepped behind Sayoko, producing a pair of handcuffs. She pulled both of her hands behind her back and secured them in the steel restraints.

"Let's go," the guard said as she grabbed her firmly by the shoulder. Another guard snatched a towel from the hooks and draped it around her, allowing her a small bit of modesty as she was led away.

Sayoko looked back at her young cellmate and gave her a reassuring smile, trying to convey that everything would be alright. Akane could only stare back in shock and sadness that this woman she'd just met was willing to shoulder all the blame for her sake. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face as she stood there, powerless to stop this from happening.

"The rest of you are dismissed," Yamada said, "except for you, Tendo. Stay right where you are," he turned to the other guards, "You all can report back to your stations. I've got everything in hand here."

"Yamada, we still have other prisoners waiting to use the showers," a guard mentioned.

"I'll just be a minute."

"Very well," the guard said.

Junko and her friend hastily collected their towels and left, and the other guards filed out. Akane was now alone in the showers with Officer Yamada.

Once more, Akane started to raise her arms to cover herself.

"Did I tell you to move, Tendo? Get those hands back where they were and keep still!"

Akane hesitantly obeyed, once more lowering her arms to her side. Yamada leered at her bare front for several seconds before slowly circling around behind her. Akane remained still, her anxiety rising as Yamada moved out of her line of sight. She flinched and her face flushed in anger and shame as she felt Yamada's truncheon lightly rap against her buttocks. It took every ounce of willpower for her to not turn and belt the fucking pervert. He slowly circled back to the front and placed his truncheon under her chin, tilting it up so she looked directly at him. He gave her that smug grin for several seconds before pulling his truncheon away and stepping back.

"You're dismissed, Tendo!" With that, he turned and exited the room, his smug expression never leaving his face.

Akane wrapped her arms around herself, her breath raspy and uneven. It took one of the changing room guards to peek back in and yell at her to get moving before she hastily grabbed her towel and fled the shower room.

* * *

Next: Etusko's Offer.


	12. Fending for Herself

Sorry about the long delay. I will try my best to make sure it isn't so long till the next update.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**Akane in Chains **

**Chapter Twelve: Fending for Herself**

* * *

Akane's body had been on autopilot after fleeing the showers. In the changing room she quickly dressed in a clean uniform, keeping her head down to ignore the looks of the other prisoners. Only once she was back in her cell did she start to cry, hugging herself as she collapsed onto her bunk. The barred cell gave no true privacy, but she had no other refuge.

_How could he possibly get away with that?! That bastard!_

It had taken every ounce of her willpower not to defend herself. Only the warden's threat of extending her sentence gave her the restraint to not beat him to within an inch of his life. She needed to do something about Officer Yamada. She couldn't live like this for an entire year! But what options did she have? She remembered what Sayoko had told her the other day: the warden and the guards wouldn't care. They wouldn't tolerate a scandal damaging the reputation of their prison. There was no one in authority who'd be willing to help her.

And not only did she have the undivided attention of this sadistic pervert, but she'd somehow managed to piss off her fellow prisoners. Some of them had even threatened to kill her! Junko had only needed to apply a little more pressure to slit her throat! Sure, she'd managed to fight them off, but as strong as she was she wasn't invulnerable.

And she had to sleep sometime.

She could hear footsteps outside her cell of other women heading back from their showers. She could practically feel them staring at her, lying on her bunk as she cried. She knew she was breaking her promise to Sayoko to stay strong and not show weakness, but it was all too much. She was caught between hardened criminals with no compunction about killing her and an asshole pervert who was free to have his way with her! How was she going to survive in here?!

Eventually, the sound of the procession of prisoners from the showers ended and a loud voice cut through the air.

"Prisoners, present yourselves for roll call!"

Wiping her eyes, Akane got up and stepped outside her cell, joining the other inmates in line. Glancing around, she noticed that all the others were holding laundry bags. Was she supposed to have her laundry ready? Should she go back into her cell and get it? But, she'd been warned about being tardy for roll earlier that morning; she was going to get in trouble no matter what! Not knowing what to do, she waited nervously until the guard taking roll reached her, hoping that maybe she could explain.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I..." Akane began, but was immediately cut off.

"During roll you give your number and name in that order, Inmate!" the guard cut her off, "You will not say anything else unless addressed by a guard, understood?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am," she stammered. Seeing the guard waiting impatiently, she quickly gave her prison number and name.

"Inmate, where is your laundry bag?" the guard asked, not even giving Akane time to try and explain again.

"I-I didn't know we were supposed to..." she began.

"I asked you where it was Tendo?" the guard repeated.

Akane's face turned red as she heard several audible snickers from her fellow prisoners. Once more, she was in trouble and had the attention of the entire cell block on her. "In my cell," she resignedly answered.

"Can I at least assume you've put your laundry in the bag, Tendo?" the guard asked, annoyed.

"...No, ma'am," Akane answered, "I didn't know..."

"I don't want excuses!" the guard bellowed, "Collect your laundry and get back out here! And don't waste anymore of my time! The longer you dawdle, the less time you and your friends have for dinner!"

For the third time that day, Akane was on the receiving end of dozens of cold glares from the other prisoners. Her mouth opened in shock and she fought hard not to scream in frustration and protest.

"Stop gawking and move it!" the guard ordered.

Hurriedly, she rushed back into her cell. Taking the laundry bag she'd been provided with yesterday in one hand, she hurriedly began shoving her dirty jumpsuit, undergarments, and nightgown into it. The bag was the same dull grey has her prison clothes and had her number written on the side. Hastily tying it, she raced back out and rejoined the line.

"I know it's your first day, but given all the trouble you've caused already you're about out of second chances, got it!"

"...Yes, ma'am," Akane dejectedly answered. What else could she say? It wasn't her fault! She was new and didn't know! But she'd already learned such things didn't matter to the guards. She was a prisoner and was expected to follow the rules, no matter what.

The roll continued after that until all D-Block was accounted.

"Prisoners, right face! Forward march!"

Exactly as that morning, the denizens of D-Block were led through the halls of the prison. On their way to the cafeteria, the line passed an open counter window in the wall of a hallway. Filing by, they passed their bags through the window into the waiting arms of several other prisoners. The women behind the counter had the 'T' for trustee as part of their prison numbers. As she handed her bag over, Akane could see a large room with rows of washers and dryers behind the counter. Their laundry would be kept overnight and washed tomorrow morning during laundry detail. The clean clothes would be waiting in the prisoners' cells late tomorrow afternoon/evening when they returned from work.

The cafeteria was already packed by the time the D-Block inmates got there. Akane kept her head down as she got in line for her tray. She could see others looking her way and whispering. No doubt the story of her encounter with Junko was spreading.

Taking her tray, she looked for a seat, only to meet the unwelcoming stares and glares of the other women already sitting there. No one seemed to want her. As she desperately scanned the cafeteria for someplace to sit, she caught sight of Junko sitting at a table along with her friend who'd helped ambush her and several other tough-looking women. The Yakuza also happened to catch sight of her and gave a menacing grin.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Looking for that rich boyfriend of yours?" she jeered. Her friends and even the women at several nearby tables all snickered. Akane glared back angrily before walking away, their mocking laughter seeming to follow her.

She ended up at the far end of the cafeteria at a table by herself. Sitting down, she began to pick at her food. She kept her hand down as she ate; only looking up when she heard a voice call out to her.

"I take it things haven't been going well for you, Akane."

Akane raised her eyes to see Etsuko taking a seat next to her. Her ever-present bodyguards behind her.

"That's putting it mildly," Akane grimaced, "I take it you've heard about what happened between me and Junko."

"Word travels fast," Etsuko gave her a sympathetic smile, "You seem to keep drawing unwanted attention to yourself. First that business in the fields, and now tangling with Junko."

"It wasn't my fault that bastard Yamada decided to punish everyone just 'cause Kuno showed up!" Akane growled angrily. After everything that happened, having to try be respectful and submissive to the guards, she needed to vent, "And Junko was the one who started that fight! All Sayoko did was help me, yet she was the one who got punished by that perverted sicko!"

"Relax, I'm not blaming you or anything," Etsuko smiled, "Just pointing out you seem to keep attracting enemies, whether justified or not."

Akane couldn't really dispute that. It seemed like almost everyone was out to get her every since she got here. Officer Yamada, the Chief Matron, the Warden, and now Junko and her gang!

"You really need to watch out for Junko though," Etsuko continued, "As I'm sure you already guessed from her tattoo, she's Yakuza. The sister of a family boss, in fact. She was in charge of a number of rackets the family was running. Then, a new round of anti-Yakuza laws was passed and the police started targeting the family's operations. Someone had to take the fall to get the cops off their back and it fell on her. Still, just 'cause she's here doesn't mean she isn't dangerous, as you've already discovered."

"Yeah, you can say that," Akane absently rubbed her neck.

"Ever since she got here, she's been able to attract bodyguards and henchwomen very easily. She gets cash to pay them from her family on the outside and they are all too happy for the connections when they get out. They'll be more than happy to hurt or even kill you, if it gets them in good with her and her family on the outside. And if that fails, the guards aren't exactly above corruption, here. Officer Yamada is proof enough of that."

Akane listened to Etsuko with mounting dread. It had been clear from her earlier encounter with the Yakuza woman that she'd meant business. The sharpened shank against her throat certainly hadn't been for show. She unconsciously trembled as she thought again on how she could've been killed, how this person was willing to kill her!

"What am I going to do?" she moaned, all her earlier rage gone, "To fight her would mean I get in more trouble, but I can't just... _I don't know what to do!_"

Etsuko gave another sympathetic smile, "Well, have you thought about my offer from this morning about helping me out with my little business?"

Akane looked at her in surprise. "W-What?"

"We have a bit of an understanding, her and me," Etusko explained, "I don't interfere with her and she doesn't interfere with me. Naturally, those who work for us are also protected by this little understanding. If you agree to help me out, she won't be able to bother you. Whatever reason she dislikes you, I doubt she'd break our truce over it."

Akane almost said yes on the spot, but the word died on her lips as she remembered her cellmates warning about Etsuko. She really didn't want to get involved in peddling drugs or other filth! But, still... if it kept that bitch from fighting her again...

"I still need to think about it," she answered uncertainly.

"After what happened today, I figured you'd jump at the chance to get Junko off your back. But if you need more time, then you need more time. Just don't take too long. You wouldn't be the first one to wind up dead in the showers." With that, Etsuko got up and walked off, her bodyguards trailing behind her.

Akane stared after Etsuko. Should she have accepted? She knew Sayoko warned her about Etsuko, but if she could provide some protection maybe it'd be an acceptable price. Joining her could be the answer that could get Junko off her back without having to fight and risk punishment from the guards. Still, why did it feel like she'd be making a deal with the devil?

* * *

Next Time: Visiting Day


End file.
